


Our side of the War

by MxMsHolic



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3dmt - Freeform, Character Death, Districts, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, Love, M/M, Maria - Freeform, Military Police, Multi, OCC - Freeform, Other, Rose - Freeform, Sina - Freeform, Titans, scouting legion, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, ships, stationary guard
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/pseuds/MxMsHolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Este es nuestro lado de la guerra, de quienes llegaron un año antes pero sufrimos de igual forma. Esta es la historia del escuadrón 103."<br/>A medida transcurre el tiempo la trama de este trabajo se cruza con la original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Graduación

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue originalmente escrita con ideas conjuntas con una amiga mía o al menos eso era, ella tiene la mitad del crédito de la historia hasta cierto punto donde comienzo a escribir solamente yo por motivos personales. El nombre original de uno de los personajes también fue cambiado por el mismo motivo, que ya no escribimos juntas.  
> Se trata de una especie de delirio donde nos imaginamos como personajes del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin y cómo se va desarrollando nuestra historia en conjunto a la de los personajes más conocidos de la serie, tiene varias cosas que han sucedido en la vida real y hints de costumbres y cosas que he vivido también, además de descripciones físicas y características psicológicas de los personajes originales. Espero le den una oportunidad ya que soy nueva en esta página.  
> I just want to remember the good times we spent together and forget all the rest.
> 
> Ojalá les agrade el prólogo es algo corto~
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, sólo los personajes originales son de mi autoría.

 

**Prólogo: Graduación**

 

 

\- Estamos orgullosos de recibir en el ejército a la nueva generación que protegerá las murallas.- Oía la potente voz del comandante con las muñecas cruzadas detrás espalda, lo más erguida posible, con mirada altiva y orgullosa, su cabello castaño y suelto caía sobre sus hombros mientras sus ojos cafés seguían a su superior… al fin había llegado a su meta.- Lideran las filas de presentación los diez mejores promedios en destreza física e intelectual.- La lista comenzó y por más que sabía que estaría allí, estaba ansiosa de oír su nombre, los dos primeros lugares se nombraron y luego estaba ella. Se contuvo de sonreír con satisfacción mientras de a poco se acercaban al final de la lista y luego de un silencio que duró unos segundos, escuchó decir la frase por la cual había entrado al ejército.- ¡Ofrezcan sus corazones!- Sintió electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo mientras se ponía en posición, llevando su brazo derecho a su pecho, señalando justo el lugar donde su corazón estaba. Había esperado tanto, había entrenado tanto, había hecho todo por superarse, por dejar de ser la inútil que en un momento creyó que era, finalmente había llegado la hora de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, de utilizar toda la fuerza que había ganado. No tenía miedo, lo único que deseaba hacer era luchar.

Mientras tanto en una de las líneas de formación de los graduados con honores de los años anteriores se encontraba una chica rubia, de cabello recogido y enrulado, algo alta y bien proporcionada, rodando los ojos y pensando en cuándo terminaría aquel acto para romper las filas y al fin poder ir a descansar un poco. Miró a los nuevos cadetes, los diez mejores, viendo en ellos un desborde de confianza, seguridad y orgullo, pensando que no durarían mucho manteniendo su actitud. Además sabía que más de uno en realidad estaba aliviado de poder elegir su lugar en las tropas y seguramente se unirían a la Policía Militar para no tener que lidiar con titanes. No sabía si este año habría al menos un par de valientes que entraran en la Legión de Reconocimiento, luego de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de ese tiempo, lo más seguro era que nadie se atreva a meterse en el sector más peligroso. _Cobardes._ Pensó y luego sonrió de lado, después de todo ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Escaneó con la mirada el lugar notando que a quien ella esperaba ver al fin se había mostrado.

\- Los graduados de esta generación serán distribuidos en tres grupos; Los miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias, que protegen las murallas y las ciudades, los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento que son quienes se enfrentan directamente a los titanes y los miembros de la Policía Militar que sirven al Rey y ayudan en el manejo de multitudes.-La rubia sonrió apenas y siguió con su mirada al Comandante, que seguro en ese momento se dispondría a preguntarle a los mejores promedios cuál había sido su decisión.- Todos los años le damos la oportunidad a los diez mejores a unirse a la Policía Militar si así lo desean. Es momento de dar a conocer su elección. ¡Descansen!- Terminó por decir a lo que todos los reclutas volvían a su posición de descanso.

La morena puso una media sonrisa en su rostro ya estaba lista para responder a esa pregunta, escuchó decir a sus dos primeros compañeros que se unirían a la Policía Militar y luego llegó su turno.- Kähler, ¿Ha decidido ya a que tropa se unirá?-

\- ¡A la Legión de Reconocimiento, Señor!- Dijo con voz potente y sin titubeos, poniendo su mano en su corazón nuevamente, sintiendo el silencio que por un instante pareció invadir todo el ambiente. El rostro del Comandante Erwin pareció suavizarse un poco pero aun así no dio respuesta alguna y pasó al siguiente recluta.

La otra chica levantó las cejas algo sorprendida ante la primera persona que decidía de forma tan firme ir a arriesgar su vida a la Infantería de Reconstrucción y claro, como todos los años, decidió que quizá le sería de ayuda aclarar un poco más su mente y considerar que la Policía Militar era la opción más adecuada.

 

\- Recordamos que el día de mañana será finalizado todo el papeleo, al ver que algunos aún no han tomado la decisión.- Remarcó Erwin mientras los comandantes de las tropas restantes sólo asentían. Minutos después ya habían dividido el número de reclutas en las tres tropas y ya serían libres de retirarse, era hora de la cena de celebración. Dieron un saludo final y al poco tiempo las líneas se rompieron.

 

* * *

 

 

Habían pasado al comedor principal, donde se serviría una cena para los graduados y sus superiores en forma de agasajo. La castaña se acercó a una de las mesas de los postres y sintió ganas de tomar lo que parecía un trozo de tarta, no tenía antojo de probar carne ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería algo dulce, hacía ya bastante que no probaba algo con la cantidad de azúcar que a ella le agradaba. Recordó entonces esos dulces que solía darle su padre, unos que conseguía sólo en los más conocidos mercados y a precios elevados… no mucha gente parecía comprarlos, pero ella siempre obtenía unos cuantos. Sonrió sintiendo algo de nostalgia no podía esperar a enviarles otra carta a sus padres.

No habló con nadie durante la cena ni durante el brindis, intentaba marginarse de las personas que, según ella, no le caían bien y no era por otra cosa que por haber decidido que serían más útiles dentro de las murallas que fuera de ellas. Nadie le preguntó por qué había tomado esa decisión, pero no se arrepentía… quizá no tenía otro motivo más para pelear que honrar a sus padres y de paso aventurarse a conocer lo poco que podría ver del mundo exterior. Aunque quería algo más que aventura, deseaba sentirse útil.

Tomó la porción de tarta dulce, pero justo cuando estaba por llevarla a la boca, alguien tocó su hombro. Volteó con algo de mala gana pero sin llegar a ser irrespetuosa, no sabía si podría tratarse de algún superior.

\- Eres Kähler ¿Verdad?- Una chica rubia un poco más alta que ella y que llevaba gafas estaba parada frente a ella con una gran sonrisa. Elevó una ceja imperceptiblemente y asintió, mordiendo su tarta de todos modos.- Soy la Mayor Aigner de la Policía Militar.- terminó de tragar el trozo de tarta que tenía en la boca notando que de hecho era su superior, sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba ¿Verdad?

\- Recluta Megan Kähler, a su servicio.- Dijo dejando la comida a un lado de la mesa sin mucho escrúpulo, a lo que la rubia sonreía de nuevo y dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

\- No hacen falta tantos formalismos.- Dijo tomando una porción de tarta para ella misma.- Sólo quiero saber algo, ¿Por qué te uniste a la Legión de Reconocimiento?- Kähler había visto la despreocupación y simpleza con la que era tratada, así que no se le complicó bastante tratarla de la misma manera, aunque claro, se sentía algo torpe porque no tenía deseos de interactuar con nadie en realidad y claramente había dado una primera impresión un tanto desastrosa para un soldado.

\- Ni idea.- Dijo acomodando sus propios anteojos.- Sólo quiero servir de algo… es decir, no me gradué con honores para quedarme sentada.- Terminó por decir mirando a la nada, a lo que la otra le respondió.

\- ¿Sabes? Pienso que sería más conveniente para una persona como tú unirte a la policía militar.- le arrojó sin más, a lo que Megan inclinó un poco hacia el costado su cabeza.- No quiero decir que te ves débil, claro que no… es sólo que… nos hace falta más gente capaz y fuerte.-

Parpadeó un par de veces y luego frunció un poco el ceño.- ¿Estás tratando de hacer que cambie de opinión?-

\- No exactamente… es sólo que me da algo de pena que siempre haya alguien valiente y que vale la pena levantándose de forma protectora y luego muera.- comentó como si fuese algo de todos los días mientras bebía un trago de vino de su copa, lo realmente triste es que sí lo era.- A veces es más conveniente mantener a los mejores dentro como reserva para los peores momentos.-

\- No voy a morir, no sería tan idiota.- Respondió la menor con confianza un tanto molesta por la forma de pensar ajena, ella y otro muchacho habían sido los únicos en ofrecerse a unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento y claro que eso dio a todos mucho de qué hablar, sin mencionar el asombro que había causado en los superiores. La Legión de Reconocimiento ya se había resignado a que los mejores irían a parar en la Policía Militar, pero ahora que dos de las diez personas que encabezaban en ranking se habían decidido a quedarse, seguramente intentarían no perderlos, era por eso que el Comandante Erwin se les había acercado, interrumpiendo la charla.

\- Buenas noches.- ambas chicas voltearon hacia el rubio e hicieron el saludo hasta que se les autorizó el descanso, Megan había visto de reojo a la rubia, parecía algo pasmada.- Disculpen la interrupción, pero si me permite Mayor, me gustaría presentarle alguien a la recluta Kähler.- No era como si tuviera opción a escapar o Aigner a negarse, por lo que simplemente asintieron, a lo que el comandante le abría paso a un hombre un poco más bajo que ella, de cabello oscuro y semblante serio y pétreo, postura firme e imponente, a pesar de su estatura.- Él es el Cabo Levi, Soldado de Elite y líder del Escuadrón de reconocimiento. Al haber escogido unírsenos a la Legión de Reconocimiento y si asciende como corresponde, usted se encontrará bajo su mando.- el rubio miró a la Mayor por un momento y por algún motivo, Megan pensó en ese instante que quizá estaban en una silenciosa disputa por su persona… esperaba estar equivocada.

\- Es un honor, Cabo.- Dijo haciendo nuevamente el saludo, aunque el peli negro sólo se limitó a mirar de forma despectiva al Comandante.

\- ¿Para esto me llamaste?- Inquirió de mala gana, luego mirando a Megan.- No me malinterpretes niña, pero nos veremos seguido si ya estás en la Legión de Reconstrucción, voy a beber algo.- Erwin dio un pequeño suspiro y lo miró marcharse.

\- Disculpen su actitud.- Pidió en un tono bastante imperativo como para que sonase como una disculpa. Ambas asintieron y en un momento el Comandante volteaba hacia el Cabo.- Espero verla mañana en las formaciones de nuestra tropa Kähler, hasta entonces. Mayor…-

Ellas los observaron alejarse y por algún motivo Megan bajó su vista por la parte trasera del Cabo, asintiendo con ligereza y luego volteando hacia la Mayor, quien al parecer estaba haciendo algo parecido, pero si mal no veía, sus ojos seguían al Comandante. Cuando la rubia notó que era observada pareció asustarse por un momento, pero Megan le sonrió de forma casi cómplice y con algo de burla, a lo cual Aigner soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Que quede entre nosotras ¿Te parece?- Megan rio despacio y asintió.

\- No me ha dicho su nombre, Mayor.-

\- Grace, puedes llamarme Grace.-

 

 


	2. Los primeros días

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, llego aquí con el segundo capítulo de este fic y en mi opinión, es bastaaaaante extraño, pero bueno. En primer lugar no se suponía que lo publique y era para fangirlismo interno pero al cambiar los planes me veo aquí presentando algo un poco raro.
> 
> Advertencia: Golpiza extraña, ya saben, desde el canon del anime me parece que Levi es justamente una de esas personas que arregla las cosas a patadas y le sale bastante bien xD
> 
> Diviértanse(?)

 

**Capítulo 2: Los primeros días**

 

Otro día más en la muralla escapando del papeleo, otra vez a pasar eternas horas de aburrimiento sólo sentada allí… en momentos como ese de verdad deseaba haber entrado en la Legión de Reconocimiento o las Tropas Estacionarias, pero únicamente porque sabía que quienes estaban allí al menos tenían un día un poco más interesante que el suyo. Sin embargo si era por enfrentarse a los titanes, prefería una y otra vez quedarse bebiendo té y colaborando ocasionalmente en el mantenimiento del orden sólo si algún superior se lo pedía… Pero donde ella estaba muy pocas veces recibía una orden que sea complicada de cumplir o siquiera una orden, para el caso. La rubia caminó por la sima de la gran e imponente estructura, donde ni siquiera se suponía que debía estar, acercándose a una de las orillas para echar un vistazo en la ciudad, desde donde se encontraba podía ver todos los días a los cadetes que entrenaban para su graduación al año siguiente, aunque ahora era algo temprano.- Más mocosos listos para morir…- Dijo con sorna y algo de melancolía, por así decirse, recordando a su hermano que hacía ya dos años había sufrido ese destino al unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.- Ese idiota.-

Se habían unido al ejército cuando aún los titanes no eran un peligro para los muros, la paga era muy buena, tendrían un lugar asegurado en la sociedad y quitarían un peso de encima a su familia. Era la decisión más madura y sin fallas que había tomado en su vida, pero luego todo se arruinó… todo se arruinó porque él quería demostrarle a la familia que podía ser un héroe, como en su momento toda su tropa imaginó que sería. Habían vivido por cien años en paz y armonía, pero cuatro años después de su graduación, llegaron solicitudes de refuerzos ya que un par de titanes de clase rara habían destrozado la Muralla María. El titán colosal y el titán blindado… algunos deseaban poder haberlos visto con sus propios ojos, otros deseaban olvidarse por completo de cómo se veían, olvidar la masacre. Entre las tropas de refuerzos estaba su hermano menor, ese ingenuo chico que sonriendo con suficiencia le había prometido volver, por más que ella sabía muy bien que eso no sucedería. Al principio claro que fue shockeante, pero no pudo evitar a resignarse que la matanza continuaría y que no ganaría nada dándole más vueltas al asunto. Había pensado en desertar, ahora sí se sentía en peligro… el lugar en donde estaba no era seguro ni mucho menos le daba una buena posición ya, pero por más intenciones que tuviese de hacerlo, como estaban las cosas, darle la espalda al ejército significaba la muerte. Le parecía estúpido pero no tenía ganas de que la ejecutasen por ello, y ahora le molestaba tener que seguir atada a ese lugar por la burda ilusión de su hermano. Al menos ya no era una simple subordinada.

Dio un suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la muralla esperando a que algo interesante ocurriese, cualquier cosa que no involucrara a un titán claro… Sería un día largo.

 

* * *

 

 

Se había levantado más temprano de lo común, el sol ni siquiera había salido. Se sentía ansiosa, un tanto hiperactiva, ese sería su primer día ejerciendo y no había podido dormir casi nada de solo pensar en eso. Claro, se había quedado en su cama y esperó a que las trompetas sonaran, pero ya estaba lista, tenía sus pocas pertenecías guardadas en un solo bolso que luego llevaría hacia el lugar que ocupada la Legión de Reconocimiento, donde viviría a partir de ese momento. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la puerta mientras todos se levantaban, después de todo, ella ya traía puesto el uniforme. Ni bien salió vio a alguien sentado en un banco que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, caminó un poco hacia el lugar y notó que era, si mal no recordaba, el Cabo Rivaille. No supo si debía saludarle o no, simplemente se quedó en su lugar mirándolo pensando en qué podría estar haciendo en ese lugar si las formaciones serían del lado de las montañas, agradecía que él le estuviera dando la espalda.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y volteó de inmediato, sin dejar de notar que el Cabo no se había siquiera inmutado. Quien se acercaba no era nada menos que el Comandante Erwin, por lo que como si de un reflejo se tratase, se puso firme y saludó tratando de no verse torpe.

\- Buenos días Comandante.-

\- Recluta Kähler, descanse.- Obedeció y luego no supo qué más hacer además de quedarse allí parada entre los dos, hasta que el rubio habló nuevamente.- El Cabo y yo vinimos a  comprobar las decisiones de los demás reclutas. Dos cambiaron de opinión y se unieron a la Policía Militar, uno al parecer se quedó con nosotros.- Comentó mirando hacia otro lugar.- No es que nos hayamos quedado sin personas, es sólo que siempre es mejor tener al menos tres personas de las diez mejores. No cambiará de opinión ¿Verdad?-

Frunció un poco el ceño al pensar que de hecho alguien más se había ofrecido para entrar a la tropa y no pudo evitar sentirse algo enfada porque había abandonado su decisión.- No, señor.- respondió sin titubeos.

\- La mocosa tiene agallas.- Quien había hablado ahora era Levi, y había abandonado su asiento para acercarse con parsimonia hacia Erwin, quien puso una mueca de desaprobación ante el lenguaje del menor.- ¿De verdad crees que podrás mantenerte viva? No te ves muy fuerte.- preguntó entonces, haciéndole enarcar una ceja a la chica.

\- Levi.- Había recibido algo parecido a un reproche de Erwin, pero no pareció afectarle.

\- Si usted aún sigue vivo no veo por qué yo no.- respondió Megan con un deje de descortesía, después de todo ella había tratado de ser respetuosa y él sólo continuaba actuando de esa forma soberbia y altiva que tanto le molestaba en las personas.

\- Tienes bastante confianza, aunque no será la confianza lo que te salvará el trasero en las misiones.- Dijo el pelinegro con un tono ligeramente más oscuro caminando por al lado de ella, mirándola de forma despectiva. Erwin se había resignado a que no se callaría, pero de todas formas volteó esperando a que el cabo le siguiera, yendo hacia donde serían las formaciones para comenzar el día. Megan rodó los ojos apenas, detestaba ser tratada de esa forma, más si era por alguien que a simple vista no tenía nada de extraordinario. ¿Un ejército de un solo hombre? A ella más bien le parecía un presumido… esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente y murmuró algo.

\- Seguramente lo haría mejor que tú, enano.-

Se petrificó al ver que Levi detenía sus pasos.

\- Adelántate Erwin.- Le oyó decir, y en ese instante no supo hacia dónde huir.- Abre la formación, yo veré si puedo enseñarle una cosa o dos a esta mocosa.- _Mierda…_

Megan soltó un bufido insonoro y se golpeó en su mente, por un momento sintió temor… ¿Qué sucedería si por su estupidez no se le permitía entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que haría? De todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho en su primer día había optado por la peor y más idiota de todas, hacer enfadar a un superior. Se puso tensa, Levi ahora se le acercaba y la miraba a los ojos de una forma que por un momento le hizo sentir escalofríos.

\- Ponte en guardia.- dijo  el Cabo, dando pasos hacia ella.

\- C-cabo Rivaille… esto… esto no es necesario... ¡Pido disculpas!- No sabía cómo salir de esa situación, no tenía idea de qué hacer, lo único que podía hacer era rezar porque su carrera militar no terminase ese día por su actitud de mierda.

\- Fue una orden.- _Demonios._

 

Grace continuaba mirando los alrededores, la formación y división de los nuevos cadetes había comenzado. Tomó unos pequeños binoculares que siempre llevaba consigo y se dedicó a perder el tiempo observando a todos allí. Erwin y dos hombres más se encontraban frente a las filas, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaban, no le interesaba. Habían comenzado a anunciar los resultados del sorteo de la división y podía ver los rostros de terror de quienes habían terminado en el escuadrón de reconocimiento.

Una especie de movimiento la distrajo, por lo que cambió la dirección de su vista y llegó a ver a dos personas bastante alejadas de las formaciones. Alzó las cejas e intentó reconocerlos. Era una chica de cabello castaño algo alta en comparación a la otra persona que estaba allí, piel morena… pudo ver sus anteojos, se le hacía familiar.

\- ¿Megan?- Se reacomodó agudizando la vista, ajustando la lente de los binoculares. La otra persona era un hombre, algo bajo, de cabello oscuro y tez blanca… se veía como… ¿El Cabo Rivaille? Por lo que llegaba a ver, ambos estaban en posición de guardia.- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?-

Mientras tanto Megan intentaba persuadir al Cabo de que aquello no era necesario, caminando con él en círculos, aún en posición de lucha, pero sin poder hacer que cambiase de opinión.

\- Has abierto la maldita boca, hazte responsable.- fue la única respuesta de Levi mientras se acercaba a una velocidad increíble con un golpe directo al estómago de la chica. Megan lo evadió al instante, como siempre solía hacer cuando veía que no podía detener un ataque, pero en lugar de tener más tiempo como ella creía que lo haría, otro inmediato ataque se aproximó y le costó bastante dejarlo pasar, a pesar de que lo hizo justo a tiempo. Al tercer golpe que evadió, Levi pareció molestarse aún más.- ¿Te la vas a pasar huyendo?-

\- Cabo…-

\- Cállate y haz algo.- Megan rodó los ojos y con cuidado soltó un golpe sin usar toda su fuerza, lo que menos quería hacer era herir de alguna manera a su superior, eso sólo le traería más problemas. Levi parecía aún más malhumorado por la reacción de la castaña, por lo que al  evadir su puño le asestó un golpe en las costillas. Megan soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro de forma brusca pero a pesar del dolor trató de mantenerse erguida… el malnacido tenía bastante fuerza. Hizo amague de intentar golpearlo con su mano derecha, pero cuando él preparó la defensa, lanzó sin cuidado un gancho con su izquierda, tomándolo desprevenido. La expresión del pelinegro parecía haber empeorado y Megan al parecer había ganado un poco más de confianza, Levi no contaba con que ella podría lanzar un golpe con esa potencia, pero de todas maneras trató de mostrarse inafectado. La chica vio que Levi se preparaba para devolverle el favor, pero cuando entró en posición de defensa, el Cabo directamente le hizo una llave simple al brazo y la obligó a caer al suelo. Ella fue más rápida y se zafó, intentando una retención en Levi, que aprovechando la fuerza de Megan y usándola en su contra, la arrojó al suelo y le retuvo los brazos… de un segundo a otro su pecho había chocado con el suelo y el peli negro le sostenía con firmeza las manos, mientras su rodilla se presionaba en el omóplato de la soldado. Ella no podía creerlo aún pero no podía moverse, la fuerza del agarre era increíble.- La próxima vez que me desafíes ocurrirá algo parecido, sólo que no lo dejaré aquí.-

\- D-demonios…- con la cabeza pegada en el suelo, tuvo que pedir disculpas nuevamente y luego Levi la liberó, poniéndose de pie.

La rubia no podía creer lo que había sucedido, era bastante sorprendente que Megan haya podido hacerle frente hasta cierto punto, pero sabía que no se salvaría del golpe final, por lo que no pudo evitar reír un poco al verla bajo la rodilla de Rivaille. _Algo habrá hecho para que el enano reaccione así._ pensó divertida.

 

* * *

 

 

Megan regresó a la gran habitación que compartía con sus compañeros y tomó el bolso que había preparado por la mañana, antes de la cena debería reportarse en el lugar que ocupaba la Legión de Reconocimiento para que se le asignara un cuarto. No iba a mentir, había sido un día de mierda y todo gracias como siempre, a su estupenda personalidad. Luego de haber tenido que pelear a la fuerza con el Cabo, él se la había pasado toda la jornada haciéndole realizar trabajos forzados y el doble del ejercicio de acondicionamiento que recibían los novatos, no veía la hora de quitarse ese estúpido Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Bufó y caminó hacia la puerta, lista para ir a que le digan donde arrojar sus pertenencias y caer rendida al fin. No estaba segura de querer ir a cenar, eso le supondría caminar otro largo trecho hasta el comedor y luego volver a los dormitorios de la legión, simplemente ya no quería ni moverse.

Llegó arrastrando sus pasos hacia su destino y se encontró de frente al Comandante, quien se le acercó de forma casual y para enorme su enorme sorpresa la preguntó.- Kähler ¿Se encuentra bien?- Se imaginó que aquello se debía a todas cosas por las que le había hecho pasar Rivaille.

\- Sí señor.- respondió con tono cansado, sin poder evitar que un bostezo se le escape.

\- Su cuarto estará en la cabaña B.- Dijo entonces el rubio volteando sin agregar otra palabra. Ella asintió y agradeció tener de antemano la información, apurando su paso hacia las cabañas, estaba verdaderamente destrozada.

En unos minutos llegó a donde sería a partir de ese momento su cuarto, vio allí que tres de las  cinco camas del lugar parecían tener pertenecías seguramente de sus compañeros, había decidido de ante mano no hablar con nadie, no tenía ganas. Se quitó el equipo y luego la ropa, poniéndose luego una especie de camisa larga antes de arrojarse a la cama con pesadez. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, en especial los brazos y las piernas… no era seguro que lo hiciera, pero de ahora en más intentaría no hacer enfadar otra vez al enano presumido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, el hambre se le había convertido en cansancio… en cuestión de segundos había caído profundamente dormida.

 

La Mayor Aigner se dirigía con total despreocupación al comedor de la Policía Militar, había pasado demasiado tiempo haciendo prácticamente nada y gozando de ello, pero le hacía falta algo de comida. Estiró sus músculos y bostezó sin cubrirse la boca, de todas formas no había nadie con ella, estaba oscuro ya y sentía algo de sueño pero aun así no quería dormir. Saludó a un par de soldados en su camino al comedor y una vez que entró allí tomó una charola y comenzó a servirse cosas al azar… si había algo que no le gustase simplemente lo dejaría en el plato, no le preocupaba demasiado.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a comer, cuando de pronto apareció uno de sus subordinados con una expresión no muy buena en su rostro, parecía algo agitado.

\- ¡Mayor! ¿Dónde ha estado todo el día? La he buscado por todas partes.- Grace se contuvo de rodar los ojos y puso otro bocado del extraño pastel de verduras que había puesto en su plato, decidió en ese momento que no le agradaba el sabor.

\- Por ahí.- Respondió luego de tragar, ese chico siempre la terminaba buscando cuando tenía que encargarse de documentos o cosas así, por mucho que lo deseara en ese momento, no podía recordar su nombre, aunque tampoco se esforzaría mucho por hacerlo.

\- ¡P-pero Mayor! ¡He tenido que hacer todo el papeleo por mi cuenta!- La rubia tomó un sorbo de agua y probó otra de las cosas de su charola, sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación, después de todo eso había ocurrido más de una vez, y el chico hacía bien los documentos, así que no había nada de lo que debiese afligirse.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Deberías comer algo, te ves débil y cansado.- Claro que estaría cansado, el pobre seguramente había pasado todo el día haciendo su trabajo, pero bien, ese ya no era su problema.

\- M-Mayor Aigner…-

\- Estoy satisfecha.- Ella se puso de pie sin hacerle mucho caso al chico, bostezó una vez más y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro.- Nos vemos mañana, estoy exhausta.-

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia su pabellón, mirando las estrellas en el cielo de paso… Las cosas se veían tan tranquilas allí arriba que por un momento deseó estar suspendida allí y no tener que caminar y cansarse aún más. Estiró sus brazos y pudo oír un par de crujidos en sus articulaciones, rio al recordar la cara de su subordinado, pensando en que quizá no debió haber actuado de esa forma con él, pero decidió que no se sentiría culpable, ese era su trabajo después de todo.

\- ¿Con qué necesidad ponen las cosas tan lejos aquí?- preguntó a la nada llegando a su destino y entrando a su habitación. La cama estaba ordenada, todo permanecía en su lugar. Pensó que si estuviese en su casa en ese momento  las cosas serían distintas, lo que menos habría dentro de su cuarto sería orden, esa era una de las cosas que el ejército le había obligado a cambiar. Levantó una capa de la cama y la dejó sobre una silla con cuidado de que no cayera al suelo, luego se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta sin que le importase demasiado que cayese al suelo y se cambió uniforme por una cómoda bata para después echarse en la cama mirando al techo. Mientras se acomodaba entre los cobertores sus ojos se fijaron en la prenda que puso sobre la silla, no la llevaba siempre, pero la cuidaba mucho más que su propio uniforme, cuidaba de no mancharla o desgastarla, no quería que nada le suceda… Desde donde estaba podía ver las alas de la libertad entrecruzándose en la prenda; no era su insignia, ni siquiera era de su tropa, pero aun así la tenía… era de su hermano. Se sentó y continuó mirándola fijamente frunciendo un poco el ceño ante los recuerdos que le venían a la mente.

\- De verdad eras un idiota Ahren.- pronunció en voz baja mientras se soltaba el cabello de ese incómodo peinado. Estiró su diestra y tomó la capa, acercándosela apenas, aún podía recordar con claridad el día en el que se la habían entregado. Se sintió mal por un momento, como si no quisiera recordarlo, pero ahora se encontraba sola y nadie podría verla, no habría nadie alrededor que pudiese atestiguar su, según ella, debilidad. Se contuvo hasta el último segundo de dejar que sus lágrimas salieran, pero la imagen de su hermano menor, con esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y la confianza que parecía desbordar, fueron para ella la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- Prometiste que volverías.- Se aferró a la prenda y escondió su cara en ella, hacía mucho que no recordaba de esa forma a su hermano, hacía mucho que no se permitía llorar por él, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?- Maldición, ¡Lo prometiste!- Quiso golpear algo pero se contuvo… en su lugar, simplemente se recostó y a los minutos quedó dormida, dándose un lujo que no se permitía desde hace bastante, extrañar a Ahren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, algo de emosidad para empezar con esto y conocer un poco más a nuestros personajes, habrá bastantes escenas así y algunas cómicas, pero generalmente se basará en el sufrimiento indiscriminado de mis queridos Oc's(????)  
> Agradecimientos y flores a quienes leyeron mi fic y una recomendación para que visiten el fanfiction ereri por PinkyYoshi en fanfiction.net y se llama Nacido Bajo El Signo Del Toro, personalmente uno de los mejores y más cómicos AU's que he leído, vayan y busquen que encontrarán~
> 
> ¿Merezco algunos Kudos, comentarios quizá? Ya saben, son bienvenidos ^^ Hasta la próxima.


	3. Fuera de las murallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días/tardes/noches/cosa a todos!  
> Primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes estuvieron siguiendo este fanfic, que bien, sé que no es muy bueno y que es muy difícil que Oc’s lleguen a agradar a miembros de un fandom, pero créanme que estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo, ojalá si les gusta se lo pasen a otras personas que por esas casualidades de la vida quieran leerlo…  
> Ok, los dejaré con este otro capítulo, esperando que les agrade, como siempre, contiene varios factores emo y podemos llegar a entender un poco más a los personajes.
> 
> *He agregado sólo una cosita ínfima al final pero será de importancia para el próximo capítulo, por favor lean! :D

**C apítulo 3: Fuera de las murallas**

 

 

Un día nuevo le esperaba y de verdad deseaba que sea mejor que el anterior, quizá se le había pasado algo de rencor a Levi y no le haría la vida imposible si continuaba disculpándose con él, por más que no le agradara la idea. Había oído varios comentarios de lo estricto que podía llegar a ser y su manera particular de imponer disciplina, aún más si llegaba a tratarse de alguna referencia a su altura, cosa que ni en broma se mencionaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento, exceptuando quizá a la Sargento Hanji Zoe. Varias personas con amagues de insubordinación habían recibido escarmiento de parte del Cabo ya y por eso mismo ni siquiera se arriesgaban a repetirlo…

La castaña se levantó de su cama y tomando una toalla pequeña se dirigió a los baños para asearse antes de comenzar nuevamente con el acondicionamiento, no era como si lo necesitaran, pero aún no se confirmaba ninguna misión por lo que tendrían a todos simplemente mejorando sus habilidades con el EMT o haciendo trabajos comunitarios. Era divertido, pero luego de lo que había pasado su primer día, no quería ni moverse. Se desperezó mientras llegaba a los baños y decidió poner toda su fuerza de voluntad, ya estaba donde quería, sólo debía soportarlo.

Minutos después salió de los baños, aunque antes de que llegasen sus demás compañeros, no saludó a nadie y volvió a su cabaña para así poder vestirse. Por suerte cada vez le tomaba menos tiempo ponerse encima todo el equipo y luego conectar todos los arneses, esa era la única parte incómoda, luego ya estaba acostumbrada al peso y a manejarse sin movimientos torpes. Esperó un momento sentada en su cama y en cuestión de segundos llamaron a todos a la formación. Como siempre se sentía algo incómoda en las filas, si bien estaba al inicio de la hilera, no le agradaba demasiado estar rodeada de gente a menos que sea absolutamente necesario… para Megan en ese instante no era necesario, esa ansiedad combinada con que una vez más tenía a Levi frente a ella de verdad no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos. Para su suerte la formación se le hizo corta y podría ir a desayunar algo rápido. No perdió tiempo y fue al comedor.

Otra vez se dirigió con la tropa hacia los árboles para practicar más tácticas de ataque, defensa y retirada en grupo, los miembros del escuadrón Rivaille lideraban cada ejercicio, Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard, Gunter Shurtlz y Erd Yin, eran los mejores soldados de la Legión y estaban al mando del enano. Veía que a muchos de los soldados se les acercaban y les daban sugerencias, Erd a veces se acercaba únicamente para reprenderlos o cosas por el estilo, pero nadie le había dicho ni una palabra a Megan desde que comenzó a colgarse de los árboles sin preocupación alguna casi sin movimientos bruscos ni torpes. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los ejercicios terminasen y los del Escuadrón Rivaille dieran sus apreciaciones a cada grupo.

\- Soldado Kähler, buen uso del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional, debería ajustar un poco más su cinturón y mejorará los impulsos, en el próximo entrenamiento liderará el equipo. Cada semana probaremos con nuevos líderes para evaluar sus capacidades.- dijo Auruo parándose frente a ella y a las otras cuatro personas que se encontraban con ella. Pudo ver al Cabo observando todo desde atrás de sus subordinados, a pesar de tenerle aún algo de temor, se sintió más confiada al ver que no había contradicho al rubio.

\- Soldado Schmidt, muy buen desempeño, sólo trate de impulsarse mejor con las piernas.- sugirió a otra persona Petra, mientras Megan se desentendía y dejaba de escuchar, ya había recibido su devolución, los demás no le interesaban.

 

* * *

 

 

Había salido de nuevo del interior de la muralla Sina con el sólo objetivo perder horas de trabajo, debía llenar varios documentos y preparar otras cosas pero sabía que otra vez ese chico con el que había hablado la noche anterior lo haría por ella… eso le daba una opción, tomarse le día libre otra vez. Ni sus superiores ni el Rey mismo le dirían algo si salía de su puesto, después de todo la Policía Militar se destacaba principalmente por tener a un montón de gente corrupta reunida. Todos se dedicaban a cobrar impuestos, llevar armas geniales y ocasionalmente encargarse de censos o cosas por el estilo.

Mientras caminaba de forma tranquila y algo lenta, decidió cambiar de rumbo, y en lugar de ir a treparse al muro de nuevo, se dirigió a la zona donde se encontraban los novatos de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Intentaba distraerse de cualquier pensamiento melancólico que pudiese cruzar su mente, cualquier recuerdo innecesario. No había pisado el lugar desde que había perdido a su hermano y eso amenazaba con hacerle pensar más de la cuenta, no quería eso, sólo deseaba distenderse y ponerse a recordar cosas sin sentido no le dejarían hacerlo. Cambió la dirección de sus pensamientos también, preguntándose en qué habría sucedido con Megan y bien, qué se encontraría haciendo en ese momento… le causó gracia la idea de que Levi esté haciendo pasar un mal rato nuevamente. Sonrió y notó que a lo lejos se encontraban las tropas rompiendo filas, seguramente para un momento de descanso a media mañana. Que conveniente, de hecho quizá podría hablar con ella y preguntarle en persona que demonios había pasado y por qué había terminado con la cara en el suelo.

Megan se apartó de sus compañeros de equipo y caminó hacia un trozo de tronco que se encontraba en el suelo para sentarse allí, disfrutando de la sombra de un árbol que casualmente cubría el espacio. Dio un suspiro y se dispuso a mirar a la nada y luego de unos segundos cerrar por un momento los ojos. Entonces escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¡Kähler, firme!- La aludida se puso de pie de inmediato, girando hacia la voz y haciendo el saludo con algo de torpeza, pero luego su expresión cambió al ver que se trataba sólo de Grace, se había sentido idiota al no reconocer su voz luego de años de jactarse de tener buen oído.

\- Ah eres tú.- Dijo dejándose caer en el tronco de nueva cuenta un poco molesta de que le haya hecho pararse sin necesidad.- No deberías estar aquí, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿O siquiera algo para hacer?- Preguntó acomodando su cabello un poco.

\- ¿Vengo a saludarte y así me recibes? Que descortés, ya veo porqué te pasó lo que te pasó ayer.- Dijo al rubia, sentándose al lado de la otra chica, con una mueca de burla en el rostro. Megan parpadeó y la miró extrañada, irguiéndose un poco en su posición.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ayer no pasó nada.- contestó mirándola.- Deberías volver a tu puesto.-

\- Sigues siendo descortés, no olvides que soy tu superior. Ah pero esa es tu personalidad supongo, como decía, seguro por eso el Cabo te pateó el trasero ayer.- Kähler abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó de pura vergüenza, ¿Se habría hecho un rumor acaso?

\- ¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?- preguntó incómoda.

\- ¿Quién sabe?- La Mayor sonrió y se echó hacia atrás un poco, disfrutando de la brisa.

\- No me jodas, ¿Alguien más lo vio?-

\- Ya, nos seas tan rígida… nadie más lo vio, pero tuviste la desgracia de que cargaba conmigo mis binoculares. Por cierto, si te es de consuelo, es la primera vez que veo que alguien deja sin aire al Cabo con un golpe, aunque seguro ni se lo esperaba, la mayoría no contraataca.-

\- ¿Que yo qué?-

\- Lo que oíste, el enano ese pelea muy bien, y hasta ahora no he visto a nadie que llegue a asestarle un buen gancho. ¡Bien hecho!- Le sonrió y le pellizcó una mejilla sólo para molestarla.

\- No hagas eso, es molesto.- replicó Megan quitándole la mano de allí.- ¿En serio?-

\- Hubiese sido mejor que tú le ganes pero no tendría de qué reírme ahora.- comentó la rubia.

\- De nuevo ¿a qué viniste? No es que quiera echarte ni nada pero ¿No se supone que debes estar en otro lugar?-

\- Me cansé del papeleo y decidí venir a molestarte un poco, hace mucho que no lo hago.-

\- No estoy segura si es por eso o porque quieres verle el trasero al Comandante otra vez.- Dijo la morena riendo entre dientes.- No está mal ahora que lo pienso.-

\- ¡Shhhh! ¡Eso es un secreto! Y no tienes autorización a mirarle el trasero, eso es solo para las personas con cargos.-

\- Pffft…- No pudieron evitar reír un poco, el día se le estaba haciendo algo pesado a Megan, pero agradeció que ella haya ido a meterse allí, le había quitado bastante tensión.

\- ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó con el Cabo?- Inquirió Grace mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Oh, eso… le llamé enano.- dijo mirando al suelo por un momento.- Soy una idiota.-

\- La verdad no ofende, dicen… lo malo es que ahora no te dejará en paz. No es alguien que se ensañe con  personas en particular, pero dicen que es un tabú bastante estricto el mencionar su altura.-

\- Demonios…- Pensaba que tendría más tiempo de descanso, pero comenzaron a llamarlos nuevamente a la formación.- Tsk, debo volver… deberías ir a hacer algo útil.- le sugirió a la rubia, a lo que ella se encogía de hombros.

\- No tengo ganas, mejor me quedaré a observar… hazme un favor y no hagas que te pateen el trasero de nuevo.-

\- Vete al diablo.- replicó sonriendo un poco.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Las cosas parecían complicarse más y más a medida que pasaban los días, la sensación de seguridad dentro de las paredes era cada vez menor y la recaudación de información con respecto a los titanes se hacía cada vez más necesaria. Se oían los rumores de que habían especies raras de titanes entre los de las Tropas Estacionarias, algunos corrían con mayor velocidad, otros saltaban… se veían en la necesidad de comprobarlo y a base de ello idear nuevos métodos de defensa para cubrirse hasta en los peores casos. La Legión de Reconocimiento había mejorado en el acondicionamiento de los nuevos reclutas a pesar de haber pasado sólo una semana de haberlos recibido formalmente. Megan se acoplaba bastante, su manejo en el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales era de verdad excepcional y aun así mejorable según Levi, quien a cada oportunidad que tenía parecía exigirle a ella y unos cuantos más con los mismos potenciales, el triple de lo que daban. Claro que ella respondía a las peticiones y eso mismo era lo que impulsaba cualquier superior a ser cada vez más estricto con ella.

Para Kähler lo que hacía en ese momento era lo mejor que podía pasarle, estaba justo donde siempre había soñado y de la forma en la que lo había soñado, pero llegaba un momento en que los entrenamientos y ejercicios se le hacían aburridos. De todas maneras no tenía de qué preocuparse, las visitas de la Mayor Aigner a su grupo al parecer se habían vuelto una costumbre y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Disfrutaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, más que nada alguien que la entendiera, una persona que por un momento le hiciera olvidar que estaban en medio de una guerra en la que en cualquier instante alguien podría morir. Eso mismo también sacaba Aigner, si bien ya lo había asumido y con el tiempo que había pasado hasta se le hacía normal, era divertido poder salir de los monótonos días de deber y la constante lucha para simplemente hablar de estupideces y distraerse un poco. Se sentía extrañamente familiar.

Sin embargo, no todas las cosas permanecerían tranquilas para las tropas, se había deliberado que al fin era tiempo de que los nuevos miembros de la Legión tuviesen su primera misión oficial.

El sol cegaba esa mañana, el descanso de los entrenamientos al fin había llegado para los soldados y Megan estaba agradecida, ni siquiera había terminado de empezar el día y ya se sentía exhausta. Caminó hacia el árbol de siempre y encontró a la Mayor Aigner sentada al pie del mismo con una libreta pequeña entre sus manos y un lápiz… estaba dibujando otra vez. La castaña se le apareció por atrás y observó por un momento qué trazaba esta vez, en varias ocasiones la había visto dibujando perfiles, a veces labios, un par de veces pudo verla sombreando ojos. Le agradaba ver a Grace dibujando, tenía una habilidad increíble, la simpleza con la que lograba que con solo unos trazos las cosas se vieran tan reales. Estiró su mano derecha y le quitó la libreta, mientras la rubia volteaba bruscamente.

\- ¡Oye!-

\- ¿Sabes? Me encantan tus dibujos, y no es que quiera molestarte, pero…- Ojeó un poco el cuaderno y sonrió mientras observaba con mayor detenimiento las obras.- en serio deberías dejar de dibujar por todos lados al Comandante.-

\- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!- exclamó Grace poniéndose de pie e intentando quitarle el cuaderno, aunque era en vano gracias a la agilidad de la otra.

\- Ya en serio, ¿Crees que me trago eso de que vienes a visitarme? Ambas sabemos que vienes a echarle un ojo al Comandante.- Dijo Megan riéndose de forma burlona, aún sin dejar que la Mayor recupere su libreta.

\- ¡Shhhh! ¡Esto es insubordinación, soldado!- replicó la rubia cediendo ante  una carcajada.

\- Ya, ya, toma tu cuaderno.- respondió la castaña devolviéndole el objeto aun riendo.

\- Y solo para que lo sepas, sí vengo a visitarte, mocosa.-

\- Lo sé Mayor.-

Ambas se sentaron en la hierba algo agitadas por la idiotez de Megan, dicho con las palabras de Aigner.- Entonces ¿Cómo la llevas con el Cabo?- Preguntó Grace recostándose un poco en el tronco del árbol.

\- Digamos que bien, parece que le encanta presionarme más allá de mis límites.- Grace le pasó lo que parecía una botella con agua y Megan bebió de ella, aunque no era precisamente agua. Tosió un poco ante el amargo sabor pero lo tragó de todas maneras.- ¿Qué diablos tienes ahí?-

\- Un poco de alcohol no va a matarte.- La rubia rio ante la reacción de la menor y le quitó la botella.

\- Agh… por lo menos me lo hubieses advertido.- Dio un suspiro y miró al cielo, el clima sería bueno ese día… al menos eso. Bajó la vista, si bien estaba algo emocionada, le preocupaba los resultados de lo que sucedería en sólo momentos. El descanso del día no duraría más que sólo unos minutos, debían estar preparados para lo que les esperaba.

\- ¿En qué piensas tanto?- La otra había notado el repentino silencio y le dio curiosidad, puesto que cada vez que estaban juntas, lo que menos había era silencio, siempre hablaban de cualquier cosa, siempre reían.

\- Dentro de unos minutos…-

\- ¿Si?-

\- Me han asignado mi primera misión.- Megan volteó hacia Grace emocionada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el miedo que sentía era demasiado ínfimo como para opacar las ganas que sentía de salir al fin. El semblante de la superior cambió de un segundo a otro, no se veía enfadada, pero la seriedad se dejaba notar sin barreras.

\- Ya veo…-

\- ¿Pasa algo?-

\- No en realidad.- respondió Grace regresando una sonrisa al rostro. El potente sonido de una trompeta se hizo escuchar, los estaban convocando de nuevo. Las dos se pusieron de pie y Grace estiró el brazo, dándole una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda a Megan.- Ve y no hagas que te maten.- La aludida sonrió de forma suficiente y confiada, irguiéndose de pronto.

\- Volveré sana y salva, Mayor.- respondió con tranquilidad mientras volteaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia su grupo nuevamente. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por un momento de par en par y sintió algo parecido a una puntada en el corazón de repente.

\- No digas eso…- susurró, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos. Había escuchado esas palabras antes.

Se quedó en ese lugar por un instante, mientras veía las formaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento alejarse. Detrás de los grupos de novatos caminaba el Cabo Rivaille y a su lado Megan, podía ver que hablaban de algo… más bien que él hablaba y la morena asentía firmemente. Frunció el ceño, por más que lo deseara no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo.

 

 

Había corrido hacia su posición en las filas luego de despedirse de Grace, pero algo la detuvo.

\- ¡Kähler!- Ese había sido su apellido, pero lo que en realidad le sorprendió fue quién era quien lo exclamaba, se preguntó qué diablos había hecho ahora, si en caso había cometido alguna falta por estar charlando con la Mayor Aigner, pero el Cabo no parecía molesto. Se presentó frente a él con un saludo y luego el pelinegro le autorizó descansar, quería preguntarle para qué la había llamado, pero lo sabría en cuestión de segundos.- Has tenido un muy buen desempeño.- Megan elevó una ceja de forma imperceptible, era muy extraño que el Cabo vaya por ahí dando halagos y felicitaciones, simplemente no iba con él.

\- G-gracias señor…- respondió un tanto apenada, aún nerviosa por saber cuál sería su punto.

\- Sin embargo no te llamé sólo para decirte eso.- _Eso ya lo sabía._ \- Al haber demostrado esas habilidades me veo en la posición de hacerte una petición.- Ella parpadeó y asintió en señal de que quería oír más y Rivaille no se detuvo.- La misma consiste en estar en la formación cerca de mi escuadrón, tú y otros reclutas más que han sobresalido en los entrenamientos estarán allí.- Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar verse pasmada y agradecida al mismo tiempo, de verdad que el Cabo le dijera algo como aquello se sentía mucho mejor que un simple halago. Hizo silencio por un segundo y luego asintió eufórica mientras caminaban.

\- No se arrepentirá, Señor.- respondió con confianza, sin poder evitar sonreír con ansiedad.

 

 

Aigner corría hacia la puerta de la muralla Rose, desde donde partirían las Tropas de Reconocimiento, estaba ansiosa y angustiada, todavía intentaba descifrar qué pudo haberle dicho Rivaille a Megan… ¿Quizá la había exentado de participar en la misión por alguna falta? Eso jamás sucedería, no sabía qué diablos pensar y se sentía estúpida al no poder suprimir la extraña sensación en su pecho, algo le dolía pero no quería saber por qué. No faltó mucho para que los trotes de los caballos llegaran a sus oídos, las campanas comenzaron a resonar y se le hizo todo estridente, las personas comenzaban a aglomerarse y los comentarios de que la tropa de reconocimiento saldría en una nueva misión comenzaban a circular. Por un momento quiso que sus oídos dejaran de servirle o hacer callar a todos allí, pero ninguna de las dos opciones podía darse.

No esperó mucho se acercaban cada vez más a la enorme puerta que los separaba del incomparable peligro que había allí afuera y se abría de forma imponente e inevitable ante ella. Buscó entre los rostros de los soldados y pudo distinguir a Levi, metiéndose entre la gente para poder ver mejor. Como siempre, estaba escoltándolo su escuadrón y casi al final de las hileras venían los novatos, allí seguramente se encontraría Megan. Agudizó la vista un poco, pero no puedo encontrarla, todas las caras eran desconocidas para ella… por un instante se preguntó si en realidad habían suspendido o algo por el estilo a la otra chica. Sus ojos volvieron hacia el lugar donde estaba Rivaille y pasando por un par de personas más, el Comandante Erwin incluido. Justo cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarse, la vio sobre uno de los caballos, justo a la izquierda del Cabo.

\- ¿Qué demonios hace ahí?- Preguntó en voz alta, metiéndose entre la gente para alcanzarlos, empujando sin cuidado a cuanta persona se le cruzaba. Megan hablaba con Levi, él parecía estar dándole explicaciones y órdenes, ella simplemente asentía, Grace todavía no entendía por qué ella no estaba con los novatos. Estaba con el Cabo… _No puede ser._ Ella sabía que Kähler era una de las mejores al haber sido la tercera en el ranking de su generación, pero… no se suponía que debía estar allí aún, no en la delantera, no con ese escuadrón. Cayó en cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía, el desgraciado de Levi había notado el desempeño de Megan y ahora la tenía entre los miembros más fuertes de su tropa. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Hacía sólo una semana que se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento.- Mierda.-

Comenzaron a traspasar las puertas y de casualidad la castaña volteó, volteó y llegó a ver a la Mayor allí parada en medio de la gente. Una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al verla allí y levantó una de sus manos para saludarla mientras partía. Le pareció extraño que Aigner sólo mantuviese esa expresión en blanco en su rostro.

 

* * *

 

 

Ni bien fueron estuvieron en el exterior de la Muralla Rose, Megan echó un vistazo al extenso territorio, todas esas casas y edificios ahora abandonados, el enorme hueco en la Muralla María por un momento le hizo ponerse rígida. Sólo era una salida de búsqueda de información, sólo eso… no era necesaria la confrontación. Esas habían sido las palabras de Levi, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de peligro recorriéndola, que si bien hasta cierto punto le agradaba, deseaba que fuese suplantada totalmente por ansiedad.

\- Cadetes.- La chica volteó hacia su superior, ella y cinco chicos más se habían unido a la formación de Levi.- Ya conocen a los miembros de mi escuadrón, ustedes irán con Auruo y dirigirán las tropas que avanzaran desde el este.- ¿Entendido?-

\- ¡Sí señor!- Dijeron al unísono, mientras ella le dirigía una mirada al hombre, quien simplemente puso una expresión confiada y asintió, como si por un momento les estuviese dando ánimos.

\- No se queden atrás, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, si se da el caso de que haya heridos se encargarán de darles la orden de retirada y si hay algún inconveniente, de reincorporarlos al grupo que irá con los heridos.-

\- Entendido.- Respondieron.

\- ¡Avancen!- Exclamó Erwin levantando su diestra y de inmediato los caballos partieron a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Por aquí el grupo 5! ¡Nuestro objetivo es distraer y eliminar a cualquier titán común para que el grupo de Hanji haga la recolección de datos si encuentran tipos extraños!- Comenzaron a cabalgar hacia la dirección indicada, todo parecía estar por el momento calmado, pero sabían bien que las cosas no permanecerían así por mucho. Megan se aferró a las correas de su caballo y escaneó la desolada ciudad con sus ojos sintiendo ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, observaba fijamente a Auruo, se veía tranquilo, completamente, concentrado y firme. Lo imitó mirando hacia atrás por un momento y viendo las horrorizadas caras de los soldados detrás de ella, todos si mal no recordaba eran de su generación de egresados. No entendió por qué todos estaban tan espantados, es decir, habían entrenado y entrado al ejército por algo ¿Verdad? Se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos suspirando. Entonces lo escuchó… sintió las vibraciones del suelo, pausadas y atemorizantes. Volteó en dirección al sonido y pudo ver a metros de ella a un titán de, al parecer diez metros, caminando con parsimonia hacia ellos. Sonreía, sonreía de una forma tan extraña y espeluznante, tenía los brazos un poco más cortos y las piernas delgadas y largas. Auruo frunció el ceño y Megan de golpe bajó del caballo.

\- Kähler, no se precipite. Slovak, Nasser, vayan con ella.-

\- Puedo hacerlo, señor.- El titán pareció caer en cuenta de la buena cantidad de gente que había allí y aceleró un poco el paso, mientras se podía escuchar algunos gritos y exclamaciones de los demás soldados.

\- ¡Mantengan la compostura! Irán en grupos siempre, soldado.- Dijo Auruo con volumen, y todos por un momento quedaron en silencio.

Kähler miró a sus compañeros y sacó sus espadas, activando el dispositivo y clavando los cables de su arnés en una pared cercana, corriendo para tomar impulso hacia el titán y no gastar demasiado gas. No entendía qué le sucedía, sólo quería pelear. Mientras subía, pudo ver los enormes y negros ojos de la criatura siguiéndola y levantó una de sus manos con torpeza y lentitud, como intentando atraparla, cuando otro de los soldados que la acompañaron pasó frente a la criatura, distrayéndola. Megan cambió la dirección de sus movimientos y tal como lo había practicado, clavó de golpe una de las púas de sus cables en la parte trasera del cuello del titán, para después acercarse a toda velocidad y cortarlo. Sacó un trozo bastante grande de carne que cayó al suelo, después viendo a otro de sus compañeros cortar un pedazo más, en instantes el titán también perdió el equilibrio. Bajó de allí con el pulso acelerado, limpiando algo de la sangre que había caído en su rostro, aunque luego simplemente se evaporó. Auruo enarcó una ceja y le hizo una seña para que subieran los tres nuevamente a sus caballos… los demás la miraban atónitos.

\- ¡Continuemos! Bien hecho soldados.-

Soltó aire de pronto y volteó para ver al titán deshaciéndose mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro… al fin, ese había sido el primero y se negaba a que fuese el último, le agradó demasiado la sensación de eliminarlo.

Continuaron el camino por un momento más, pero como ya asumieron que ocurriría, una señal fue enviada desde el lugar opuesto a donde se encontraban, una señal que pedía refuerzos, ni siquiera habían avanzado casi. Megan parpadeó y luego miró a su superior, quien simplemente le hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y apuntó hacia la señal a lo que todos cambiaban la dirección de sus pasos, todavía parecían no querer avanzar.

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la zona, aunque la vista que los esperaba no era para nada buena; había sangre por todos lados, en el suelo, los edificios, carretas abandonadas… sin mencionar las partes de personas arrojadas en cualquier lugar y hasta de los caballos, un par de titanes se deshacían frente a ellos. La morena no pudo evitar cubrir su boca, soportando las ganas de vaciar en ese instante el contenido de su estómago, pero se contuvo bastante bien, mientras seguían en rastro de personas muertas. No tardaron ni un minuto en encontrarse con tres titanes arrasando con las tropas, y otros dos que parecían unírseles. Los líderes de escuadrón se impulsaban por todos lados sin encontrar oportunidades buenas para atacar.

\- ¡Abandonen sus caballos! ¡Es tiempo de pelear!- Gritó Auruo a lo que todos intentaban acatar la orden, cubriendo los edificios y construcciones rotas para tratar de rodear a los titanes. Megan trató de subirse al punto más alto que encontró y observar la situación desde allí… no faltó demasiado para que comience a ver a los miembros de su grupo siendo aplastados y hasta devorados por los titanes. Los gritos parecían traspasarle el pecho.

Siguió con la vista a Auruo mientras su expresión se mostraba algo pasmada y atemorizada, pero al ver al mayor eliminando a uno de los cinco titanes y luego a otro, se aferró de sus armas y se puso firme. Trataba de que el temor no le afectase demasiado pero eso sería demasiado pedir.

\- ¡Kähler muévete! ¡Harás que te maten!-

\- Ya quisiera…- murmuró saltando desde el edificio en donde estaba, justo sobre los hombros de uno de los titanes para luego cortarlo. Sonrió al principio pero luego notó que el corte no había sido lo suficientemente profundo y se maldijo cuando la bestia comenzó a moverse.- Maldita sea.- Se apartó del titán y regresó al punto más alto de la pared del edificio, dejándose caer otra vez, esta vez llegando a cortar con sus cuchillas un buen pedazo de ese enorme cuello. Había eliminado a otro, pero luego vio a otro de sus compañeros lidiando con uno, sin ser capaz de escapar de él ni de matarlo.- Jodido inútil.- dijo más por nervios que por insultarlo realmente, acudiendo en su ayuda.

De la nada apareció Bossard  quien al parecer ya había dirigido el ataque a dos titanes más y al que se le acercaba Megan era el último.

\- ¡Kähler encárguese de ese soldado!- gritó entonces, aproximándose ágilmente y cortándole la nuca al gigante que ahora soltaba a su presa y la dejaba caer al suelo. La chica se dejó caer también pero no sin asegurarse de un muro con su arnés atrapando al soldado como pudo, arremetiendo de todas formas contra el suelo pero sin heridas mayores. No faltó mucho para que Auruo apareciera al lado de ellos.- Ordenaré la inmediata retirada de los heridos, habrá un respaldo en dirección a la muralla.-

\- Sí señor.- Megan volteó hacia el chico que acababa de atrapar, una de sus piernas parecía bastante malherida.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Aún puedes impulsarte?- Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, sin bajar la guardia, el chico se aferró a su manga.

\- G-gracias… d-de verdad…- ella volteó y no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía, él estaba al borde de las lágrimas en ese momento, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, esa experiencia tan cercana a la muerte aun atormentándolo. Aun así no podía hacer más que seguir las órdenes, no había tiempo.

\- ¿Puedes?- preguntó de nuevo. Él bajó la vista un poco.

-C-creo…-

\- Entonces salgamos de aquí ahora.-

Había tratado de guiar la mayor cantidad de heridos hacia un lugar más seguro en la formación, dejándolos a cargo de otra persona. Ahora volvería al frente con sus superiores.

Determinada a dar todo se apresuró entre las construcciones hasta que llegó a ver a Levi peleando contra otro titán.- Al menos aquí puedo ser útil…- Se dijo a sí misma.- Ojalá pudiesen verme ahora.-

 

 

* * *

 

 

Las horas pasaban y la Mayor Aigner no podía dejar de sentir esa horrible incomodidad, era como si algo estuviese oprimiéndole el pecho de forma constante, y aunque había decidido volver a su puesto detrás de la muralla Sina para distenderse y pensar en otra cosa, la sensación de vació que sentía era demasiado persistente. Tomó su botella y dio un largo trago al vino que llevaba en ella, mirando a todos los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, agradeciendo sólo tener que firmarlos y despacharlos luego. Apoyó su rostro en su diestra y miró hacia la ventana, el edificio de la Policía Militar era lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a ver al menos una parte de la Muralla Rose. Había bastante vapor o lo que sea que fuese esa cosa en lo que se convertían los titanes cuando morían, eso llegaba a darle una esperanza de que Megan estuviese bien.- Tsk…- rodó los ojos y miró hacia el suelo, recordando de golpe varias cosas a la vez.

Todo se le había hecho tan familiar, esa sensación era tan conocida… había sido similar al día en el que Ahren había partido en su primera misión con la Legión de Reconocimiento, la primera vez que se separaban sin saber a ciencia cierta si se volverían a ver. Ella había intentado persuadirlo de que no era necesario que probase nada, de que no hacía falta que sea parte de las tropas de las Alas de la Libertad, pero había sido en vano. Si bien las cosas no eran peligrosas en ese entonces, en el momento de sus graduaciones, había algo que la dejaba intranquila y no era sólo esa sensación de sobreprotección que a veces la dominaba con el idiota de su hermano menor. Algo definitivamente cambiaría.

La noticia de la caída de la primera muralla había sido suficiente para confirmar sus intranquilidades, pero el orgullo de su hermano al haberse convertido en miembro de la más prestigiosa tropa  no le permitían ver los peligros que corría. Siempre había sido de esa manera, siempre había luchado por ser libre, por volar, por descubrir cosas nuevas.

\- Uno no puede cortarle las alas a un águila.- murmuró Aigner con la mirada perdida.

El día en el que partiría, ella había ido a despedirlo, como si hubiese creído por un momento que hacerle prometer que regresaría sano y salvo cambiaría el destino. Aún podía recordar claramente sus ojos verdes, brillando de emoción mientras la saludaba al partir, y ese amargo presentimiento que la embargaba.

Tal como ese día, las horas habían pasado y ni bien escuchó las campanas anunciando el regreso de las tropas, corrió hacia el lugar de encuentro solamente para asegurase que el maldito mocoso haya cumplido con su promesa. Lo buscaba con su mirada, pero fue distraída por el Capitán Erwin que llevaba una carreta con varias personas que habían perdido la vida, para así entregárselas a sus familiares. Uno de los acompañantes del Capitán volteó hacia Grace, que estaba en ese momento entre la gente y se petrificó por un instante. Si mal no recordaba, lo había visto varias veces cuando visitaba a Ahren en sus entrenamientos. Rivaille, uno de los mejores soldados, según rumores.

\- Subteniente Aigner, ¿No es así?- Dijo el pelinegro mirándola con gesto serio. La rubia asintió y se puso en posición de saludo. El hombre hizo una seña a uno de sus subordinados que al instante le entregó algo, ella pudo sentir cómo el rostro se le reacomodaba en una expresión de desconcierto y luego terror.- Lamento su perdida.- Dijo casi con frialdad.- Ahren ha peleado de forma valiente.-

\- ¿Q-qué?- No lo entendió en ese momento, pero luego el superior le extendió en su mano una prenda, una capa específicamente. Sin decir más la tropa continuó su avance y Grace se quedó observando la insignia de la prenda, sin querer entenderlo.- Esto no es de Ahren.- Dijo revisando el interior de la capa que estaba manchado con sangre aún sin secarse completamente.

Tragó grueso al ver que sus iniciales bordadas estaban allí, las que ella había puesto porque al menor le incomodaba perder sus cosas como cuando eran niños. Se quedó en silencio y clavó sus uñas en la tela, negándose terminantemente a llorar…

 

Los sonidos de las campanas la sacaron de sus recuerdos de repente y como por acto de un reflejo, se puso de pie de forma rápida. Aunque se detuvo en seco antes de dar el primer paso, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Abandonó su oficina y comenzó a caminar simulando tranquilidad a medida que bajaba las escaleras del lugar y abandonaba el edificio. Había cruzado a un recluta que le preguntó a dónde se dirigía, pero no le respondió únicamente porque no tenía ganas de explicar cosas. Miró hacia el cielo por un momento mientras avanzaba y aceleró un poco el paso volviendo la vista hacia el panorama. Habían regresado relativamente temprano, ¿Había surgido algún problema? No quiso pensar en ello, seguramente las bajas de esta misión serían similares a las de muchas otras, no era algo que pudiera evitarse.

No tardó demasiado para cruzar el primer muro, montar su caballo de verdad le facilitaba las cosas… ahora no muy lejos de los pabellones de la Legión, comenzó a apresurar el paso, puesto que ya podía ver a las personas llegando y de verdad quería ahorrarse de pasar cerca de las carretas con los caídos. Una vez allí se apeó del animal y se quedó parada al pie del árbol en donde siempre veía a la otra chica, observando llegar a los soldados que no estaban malheridos.

La buscó nuevamente pero todas las personas que llegaban se le hacían desconocidas, a excepción de Erwin que en ese momento se metió a una de las cabañas con dos o tres heridos y uno de los doctores. Pensó en avanzar un poco más, pero luego prefirió quedarse donde estaba y seguir observando todo. Pasaron varios caballos entonces y luego llegó a ver a Megan en medio de toda la gente, pudo ver toda su pierna derecha cubierta en sangre, así también como parte de su rostro y su cabello. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se aproximó hacia ella, a pesar de esas enormes manchas de sangre, no parecía afectada.

Al verla, Kähler volteó y de pronto sonrió, pensando en qué diablos estaría haciendo allí la Mayor, de todas formas se acercó a saludarla de vuelta, algo apenada de estar hecha un desastre y cubierta de rojo. Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, tenía un par de raspones, pero esa sangre era en realidad de un par de heridos que había ayudado a cargar en las carretas médicas.

\- ¿Otra vez huyes del papeleo?- preguntó. Aigner de pronto se le acercó le dio un corto abrazo antes de asestarle un fuerte golpe en el hombro, Megan la miró algo desconcertada.- ¡Te vas a ensuciar!-

\- Es lo de menos, ¿Por qué tanta sangre?- inquirió la rubia resistiendo el impulso extraño de golpearla otra vez.

\- No es mía.- Dijo la castaña bajando la vista un poco.

\- Más le valía a ese enano engreído traerte sana.-

\- ¡Meg!- La voz de un chico se hizo oír provocando a que la menor volteara exaltada y la rubia enarcara las cejas, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la castaña entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, terminamos por hoy, ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba!  
> Varias de las cosas que están aquí han sucedido, sólo que bueno, no con el entorno de guerra ni eso, sólo que encontré varias analogías para poder meterlas en la historia :’D  
> Espero que comenten algo o dejen unos kudos, les doy amor a todos los que continúan leyendo y muchas gracias YogiNeesan por tu comentario, me ha subido muchísimo el ánimo para subir este capi.  
> Los quiero, hasta la próxima!!! Y no olviden Leer Tumblr, mi otro fic, lo actualizaré dentro de poco!!!


	4. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Hace mil que no subo un capítulo aquí sadkfjs perdonen pero por motivos muy personales estuve realmente atascada con esta historia. En este capi vamos a ver personajes nuevos que serán importantes más tarde, están basados en personas que quiero muchísimo y bueno, espero les agrade.  
> Este capi va dedicado a mis best friends que son Mel y Alfred mis bros de toda la vida y a mi best friend online Steff que la amoro como a una hermana, algún dái nos veremos y fangirlearemos juntas xD
> 
> Bueno, espero que regresen y lean ese capi, dentro de poco estaré subiendo otro y tendré más continuidad!!!

Se acercó al chico que acababa de llegar, su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más a medida que él acortaba la distancia y la envolvía en sus brazos de una manera bastante torpe y la estrujaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, Megan no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño quejido y luego una risa. Grace continuaba mirando la escena sin entender, Kähler en ningún momento le había parecido una persona que se dejase tocar a la ligera, ni hablar de que alguien se acercase a darle un abrazo de la extraña forma en la que el chico se lo daba. Ahora que lo pensaba, la castaña a duras penas se hablaba con sus propios compañeros de generación, según lo que ella misma le había manifestado alguna vez en una charla. Todo aquello le hacía en ese momento fruncir el ceño en completo desconcierto mientras la chica, para desubicarla aún más, correspondía el abrazo con igual fuerza y entusiasmo.

\- ¡V-vince… suéltame!- Dijo  ahora golpeando la espalda del recién llegado.

\- ¡Pues suéltame tu primero!- respondió él antes de liberarla de su, a simple vista, asfixiante abrazo.- Ya, ya… te había visto en los edificios, no pensé que dejarían salir tan rápido a los novatos.-

\- Estuve más cerca del grupo de ataque que tú, por eso no me viste en las formaciones.- respondió con suficiencia ella, notando de pronto que había dejado de lado a la rubia por un momento y se avergonzó, después de todo ella era una superior.- ¡Oh! Ella es la Mayor Grace Aigner, de la Policía Militar.-

\- Buenas tardes…- dijo ella en un tono un tanto raro.

\- Buenas tardes, Mayor.- dijo haciendo el saludo, aunque sin perder la soltura, luego volviendo a su posición natural sin siquiera esperar a que ella se lo autorizara.- Disculpe si me equivoco pero parecen amigas y que a usted no le van mucho los formalismos.-

Grace enarcó una ceja nuevamente, en cierto punto tenía razón, pero acababan de conocerse y no entendía por qué debería dárselas de confianzudo.

\- Grace, él es Vincent Kähler…- _Kähler…-_ mi hermano mayor.- Bien, ahora sí estaba confundida, ¿Megan tenía un hermano en el ejército? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? No tenía mucho sentido, pero tampoco podía jactarse de que conocía bien a la menor.

\- Oh… es, un placer…- dijo todavía sorprendida, de todas formas le pareció un poco irrespetuoso que dejara las formalidades de lado sólo porque congeniaba con su hermana.

\- Siento no haberlo mencionado antes…- No entendía muy bien pero sentía que debía disculparse, quizá no solo por esa razón, sino por la forma en la que él estaba actuando en ese momento, siempre tan despreocupado y natural.

\- Está bien.- respondió ella con una media sonrisa algo incómoda en su rostro.

\- Mayor.- Habló nuevamente Vincent.

\- Dime…- ofreció la rubia, mientras Megan sólo sonreía y miraba hacia otro lado sabiendo que quizá no se llevarían muy bien.

\- Tendrá que prestarme a mi hermanita un momento, tiene algunos raspones por lo que veo y es necesario que la ayude a curarse. Debería volver a la oficina.- ¿Es que todos los Kähler debían ser así de desafiantes con la autoridad? Es decir, ella no acababa de entrar en la Legión y el Cabo ya le había dado una golpiza y él acababa de conocer a una Mayor de la Policía Militar y la había enviado a trabajar, literalmente. Claramente venía de familia, pensaba en ese momento la chica.

\- ¡Estoy bien!-

\- No, no, mocosa, tú vienes conmigo y desinfectas esos cortes.-

\- N-no hay problema... Meg debes curarte.- Dijo la rubia todavía desbordando incomodidad.

\- Ah… está bien… ¡nos veremos luego!- Ofreció un tanto sonrojada de pura vergüenza por la manera de actuar del chico.

\- Bien… Regresaré a la oficina.-  Dijo lo último entre dientes, algo molesta por la forma que empleó el castaño para decirle aquello. Finalmente se alejó de ellos, subiendo a su caballo.

_Definitivamente viene de familia._

 

* * *

 

 

No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Grace, aunque ella al menos ya había comprobado que había vuelto sin mayores daños que un par de raspones que debería desinfectarse y para eso mismo estaba su hermano allí, para terminar de asegurarse de que lo hiciera. Se sintió algo extraña en ese momento, estar con él de esa forma le recordaba a cuando se hería en casa y el primero en ayudarle a curarse era él. Ambos observaban alejarse a la rubia hasta que Vincent la obligó a voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia las tiendas médicas.

\- ¡Con que así entraste en el ranking de los diez mejores!- Dijo sólo con la intención de molestarla.

\- Ya Vince, la conocí luego de la graduación.-

\- Te llevas bien con ella ¿No?-

\- Podría decirse, intentó insistir con que me una a la Policía Militar pero no veía la hora de llegar y verte.- respondió la chica pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano, haciendo puntillas al no llegarle tanto a la altura.

\- No te esfuerces mucho enana, sabes que no alcanzas a abrazarme así.- Comentó riendo el castaño mientras ella le daba un suave golpe en el brazo como respuesta.

\- Al menos soy un poco más alta que el Cabo.-

\- Meg, todos somos más altos que el Cabo.- A pesar de intentar no reír por ello, no pudo evitarlo, estaban a unos pasos de llegar a las tiendas. Estaba demasiado contenta de haberlo encontrado, mucho más cuando ella había pensado que estaba en otra subdivisión, al agradarle al mayor ser ayudante de los doctores de la Legión. Era tan cómodo estar con él, charlar, reír de idioteces, hasta sentía que eran niños nuevamente, pero aquella atmósfera no duró demasiado.- ¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a ella…- comentó de la nada el chico, a lo que Megan fruncía el ceño de repente y bajaba los ojos de forma ligera.

\- Vince…-

\- Lo siento, es que tenía que decirlo.- Se acercó a la chica y la abrazó mientras caminaban, ella simplemente miró hacia un costado sin apartarse de su hermano. No había querido decirlo o bien pensarlo ella misma, pero de hecho Aigner le recordaba muchísimo a ella, una persona que no volvería a ver ni siquiera aunque regresara a su hogar. Vincent sabía que dolía, sabía que quizá no debía haber hecho esa observación, se sentía un poco torpe por ello.

\- Está bien.- Murmuró ella.- Ha pasado algo de tiempo, no es tan malo.-

\- Megan en serio yo…-

\- Ella… ella no es un reemplazo ¿Si?- Aquello lo había dicho más como una afirmación para sí misma que para él, aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

\- Entiendo.-

 

* * *

 

 

_\- ¡No seas holgazana, vamos a jugar!- Una niña de unos ocho años y de cabellos negros bien rizados la jalaba con bastante fuerza mientras la otra niña de siete dejaba escapar suaves risas a lo que era arrastrada por la mayor. Corrieron entonces por los pasillos de la gran casa que ya conocían desde mucho más pequeñas, empujándose, resbalando, cubriéndose los labios con las manos para que no las oyeran reír, los pequeños cascabeles de las pulseras idénticas que colgaban de sus pequeñas manos tintineaban de forma tenue._

_\- ¡Me haces daño, no me jales así Lucy!-_

_\- ¡Llorona!-_

_Solían pasar tardes enteras juntas, riendo, jugando, imaginando mundos diferentes y llenos de color, creciendo de a poco._

_\- Deberíamos jugar escondidas.-_

_\- Sólo somos dos y no creo que Vince quiera venir ahora…-_

_\- Sí tú cuentas sí es entretenido, Meg.- y claro que sería más entretenido para ella, ya que la castaña siempre tardaba en encontrarla._

_\- Agh bien, ve a esconderte.-_

_Las horas de esas tardes parecían eternas, con los años, más memorias quedaban grabados en su mente, más recuerdos de juegos y risas, emociones que sólo un niño podía permitirse tener en esos tiempos… o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba antes._

_\- Siempre estaremos juntas ¿Verdad? Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar buenos amigos por aquí.- Dijo la niña de bien formados bucles negros, su mirada color avellana conectada de forma cómplice a la de la otra niña que simplemente asentía con entusiasmo mientras la niña más grande cepillaba su largo y lacio cabello._

_\- Siempre.-_

_Pero la infancia no dura para siempre, las amistades tampoco. Las epidemias comenzaban a azotar al distrito y nada podía hacerse, sólo esperar a que las cosas mejoren. Ellas no sabían que aquel había sido el último día que podrían verse._

_\- ¡Pero se suponía que pasaríamos la tarde juntas hoy!-_

_\- Meg, ella no puede salir.-_

_\- Mamá dijo que me dejaría ir a su casa si tú me acompañas Vince.-_

_\- No podemos ir… ella está enferma ahora.-_

_\- ¡La cuidaremos!-_

_\- No seas testaruda podrías contagiarte, sólo quédate conmigo hoy, juguemos a algo y mañana podrás verla.-_

_\- Bien…-_

_Los días pasaban y conforme lo hacían, la preocupación la llenaba, era una niña sí, pero eso no significaba que ese amargo presentimiento la invadiera, había pasado ya una semana y comenzaba a desesperarse._

_\- Vincent por favor quédate con ella, Ángela y yo acompañaremos a los Collins, la llevarán ahora al cementerio.-_

_\- ¿A dónde van mamá?- preguntó Megan con un gesto suspicaz, mientras su hermano mayor le tomaba la mano con algo de fuerza._

_\- Meg, te quedarás con tu hermano, Ángela y yo debemos salir.-_

_\- ¿A quién llevarán al cementerio?-_

_\- Hija…-_

_\- ¡Iré a ver cómo está Lucy!- Dijo de la nada la niña de once años, soltándose de pronto del agarre de su hermano y atravesando la puerta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cuadra siguiente, donde se encontraría la casa de su mejor amiga, pero al llegar sólo vio a varias personas vestidas de negro allí reunidas, sosteniendo lo que parecía una camilla cubierta con velo blanco. Las cosas parecían detenerse mientras Megan corría y corría, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su madre llamándola pero no iba a detenerse. Empujó a las personas hasta llegar a la camilla que sostenían y con un torpe empujón logró moverla._

_Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía mientras una pequeña y blanca mano se balanceaba desde debajo de la tela blanca, un cascabel dorado idéntico al que ella llevaba tintineaba de manera suave y a la vez aturdidora. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos a lo que, en un acto de desesperación, ella jalaba el velo._

_Allí estaba ella, sus bucles estaban armados como siempre, su piel estaba un poco más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos cerrados, un hermoso vestido blanco la cubría…  parecía estar dormida, parecía no estar tan tiesa._

_De pronto un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros… recordaba luchar para que la soltaran pero nada podía hacer, no tenía fuerzas, lo que acababa de ver era mentira. De rodillas allí en el suelo, con Vincent sosteniéndola con fuerza, veía cómo esas personas vestidas de negro se llevaban a Lucy, se la llevaban para siempre._

* * *

 

Regresaron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y comenzaron a ayudar a varios de los que no habían tenido lesiones graves a llevar a quienes sí con los doctores. Se sorprendió al notar que las bajas no habían sido más de las esperadas, aunque los lesionados eran bastantes y las cosas iban desde profundos cortes hasta a veces piernas quebradas. Habían entrado a la cabaña donde se ocupaban de tratar a los heridos con uno de los soldados apoyado en sus brazos, ya que les habían pedido llevarlo allí, aun se quejándose del dolor, ni bien traspasó la puerta pudo escuchar un grito algo agudo, claramente de dolor. Estaban en silencio, Vince continuaba pensando en una forma de corregir lo que le había dicho, pero al no encontrar nada optó por sólo acompañarla, como siempre. Ambos llevaron al chico hacia la doctora de la Legión, una mujer portando el uniforme y una bata blanca, en conjunto con un barbijo que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Se encontraba vendando la pierna de una soldado que al parecer se había hecho un buen corte con sus espadas, dado a la cantidad de sangre y la mitad de la herida suturada que llegaba a verse.

\- Calma, calma~ debiste haber sostenido tus armas mejor…- dijo la doctora de forma de verdad tranquila, la chica le respondió con una mirada de rencor y algo de confusión al ser tratada de esa forma. Desde donde estaba y a pesar de que llevara barbijo, Megan podía ver que la pelirroja sonreía de forma hasta amble, pero eso no hacía que dejase de ajustar con fuerza la venda alrededor de la extremidad. - Tráiganlo por aquí, en segundos me desocupo.-

Los hermanos asintieron y ayudaron al chico a sentarse en la camilla contigua a lo que la profesional bajaba su barbijo y les agradecía de una forma bastante cálida, aunque un tanto vacía.

\- Eres nueva, ¿verdad? Espero no te den mucha impresión estas heridas.- comentó ella mientras subía la piernas del chico a la camilla y él sólo se quejaba de forma sonora.

\- No se preocupe, vi cosas peores allí afuera…- respondió Megan mirando hacia abajo un poco.

\- ¿Y tú eres Kähler? He atendido la operación de emergencia que hiciste en aquel entonces… si no lo hubieses hecho ese chico habría perdido el brazo.- Vincent sonrió y recordó aquel día, aún se sentía bastante orgulloso y se le notaba en el rostro, Megan no lo sabía pero alzó un poco la vista, siempre lo había admirado y no se había enterado de eso, pero le había parecido genial.

\- Ella, es mi hermana menor, Doctora.- dijo él señalando a la chica.

\- Ah, espero que tengas las mismas habilidades que tu hermano entonces.- Parecía amable, se notaba amable, pero de una forma u otra, Megan sentía ese tono algo oscuro en su voz, como si sonreír y ser educada sólo fuese algo de rutina para la mayor, sin embargo sonrió ante lo que le dijo.- Veo que no tienes muchas cosas para tratar, aunque se nota que peleaste, habrás sido de ayuda entonces. Recuéstate.- le ordenó entonces al paciente de turno.

\- No lo sé… quiero creer que sí.- Megan sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, recordaba los cuerpos en el suelo, la sangre, pero sabía que si le daba más vueltas al asunto, sólo terminaría haciéndose mal a sí misma… había hecho su parte, había sido suficiente.

\- Ayúdenme con esto, quítenle las correas mientras voy por más gasas.- Pidió en un tono un poco más autoritario, a lo que ambos asentían de nuevo y comenzaban a desajustar las hebillas del EMT del chico, quien hasta entonces se quejaba del dolor en su torso. Al parecer había caído encima de escombros y algo le había dado bajo las costillas.

 Vincent subió un poco la vista, sabía que había sido la primera salida de su hermana, sabía que había sido de bastante ayuda, pero lo que también se notaba era esa oscuridad especial en su mirada, esa falta de brillo que le mostraba que ya había tenido una buena vista de la parte desagradable de la milicia. Las muertes, los heridos, gente siendo devorada justo frente a tus ojos, las horribles caras de los titanes. Megan llegó a ver los ojos de su hermano, pudo notar su preocupación y logró apaciguarla un poco con una media sonrisa mientras ayudaba a quitarle la chaqueta y las correas de la parte superior al lesionado, apenas si podía moverse y aun perdía sangre. El silencio continuó presente y  dentro de nada, llegó la doctora con más suplementos.

\- No recuerdo haberme presentado, Teniente y medico en jefe Regina Goldstein.- dijo ella aun manteniendo esa actitud totalmente calma a pesar de tener a un hombre casi llorando de dolor en su camilla, la castaña al instante se puso firme, ¿Cuántas veces se presentaría de forma tan poco formal con superiores hasta enterarse de sus cargos? Aunque esa había sido culpa d Vincent, él le habría dicho desde un principio quién era ella… bien, esperaba no verse irrespetuosa al menos.

\- Megan Kähler, acabo de graduarme.-

\- Y ya saliste en expedición…- comenzó entonces  limpiar la herida.- Sosténganle los brazos o no dejará de moverse…- pidió nuevamente a lo que ellos obedecían al instante. Justo cuando comenzaba desinfectar el área, se escuchó otro fuerte quejido y luego la voz de un hombre.

\- ¡Qué no te muevas! ¡Puedo suturar otra cosa!- los tres voltearon de pronto, mientras un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, alto, y con un atuendo parecido al de Regina parecía gritarle a un paciente a media operación. La mayor lo miró y frunció el ceño de repente.

\- Nikolai.- Dijo con un tono un poco menos amable.- Deja de gritar y termina con eso, no se supone que el paciente se deje de mover si lo pones más nervioso.-

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo? Es decir, sí era molesto que la persona se mueva mientras era tratada, pero gritarle en serio no era de ninguna ayuda, al menos eso era lo que Megan pensaba. Le frunció el ceño también, a lo que el chico a quien curaban se sostenía con fuerza el brazo. El rubio rodó los ojos.

\- Ya entendí… lo siento. Pero quita la maldita mano de allí…- dijo casi entre dientes ganándose otra mirada de advertencia de la Teniente. Ella simplemente regresó a su tarea y llegó un momento en el que el soldado dejó de tener tantos espasmos de dolor, sólo faltaba cubrir la zona.

\- A veces mi ayudante es algo brusco…- comentó regresando un poco el tono amable de antes.- gracias por la ayuda, tu hermano podrá limpiar esos pequeños raspones por ti, hay varios lesionados y eso no se ve grave, además él es bastante bueno. Hay alcohol y vendas en la mesa de allí.- Dijo señalando hacia la izquierda.

\- No es problema.- respondió Vincent a lo que hacían saludo nuevamente  antes de voltear acercarse al lugar indicado mirando de reojo al otro hombre que continuaba tratando de terminar de coser el brazo del pobre chico que tenía a su cargo.

\- Él es Nikolai Vasíliev, es buen doctor, aunque pierde la paciencia fácilmente. Me suturó una herida en el brazo pero no te lo recomiendo…- Tomó un par de gasas y las embebió en alcohol mientras hablaba.

\- No creo dejar que me toque aunque esté desangrándome…- Y era cierto, si en caso llegaba a ocurrirle algo grave, él sería el último doctor al que se acercaría, a menos que no tenga elección, claro.

\- Ven aquí.- Megan volteó y dejó que Vince limpie un par de rasguños que tenía en el rostro, esa cosa ardía pero debía aceptar que era un millón de veces mejor a que le realizaran un torniquete. Ofreció sus brazos también, sus muñecas tenían un par de rasguños aunque nada de qué preocuparse.- Me alegra mucho que estés a salvo.-

\- Y a mí me alegra también que estés bien Vince.- Sonrieron de lado de una forma tan parecida que cualquiera allí se daría cuenta de que eran familia.

\- Sé que no es muy buen momento para hablar de esto pero… ¿Dónde estabas Meg?, es decir, no te vi con los novatos donde esperaba verte…- Preguntó el moreno revisando los brazos de su hermana mientras ella simplemente se dejaba hacer.

\- Bien, el Cabo pidió a unos cuantos de mis compañeros y a mí unirnos a la delantera.- Contestó ella con una media sonrisa.

\- Wow, me había enterado de que te graduaste con honores pero no sabía que podrían ordenarte eso… se oye peligroso.-

\- Maté a mi primer titán.- Dijo ella bastante orgullosa.

\- ¡Genial! No sabía que la enana de la familia llegaría a tanto en sólo su primera salida.- Respondió Vince tomándola de las mejillas, sólo para molestarla.- Yo ayudé a matar a un par y luego me encargué de proteger la zona con unos cuantos compañeros.-

\- ¡Sería genial que saliéramos en el mismo grupo! Podríamos cuidarnos mutuamente.-

\- Aún no estás a mi altura, enana.- comentó el mayor riendo.

\- Vamos, tú no estás a MI altura, yo salí junto al escuadrón de Elite…-

\- “Cerca” del escuadrón de Elite.-

\- Algo es algo.-

\- Oí que papá vendría al territorio de la Infantería de Reconstrucción en unos días, según mis superiores debe hacer papeleos.-

\- Seguramente venga con mamá.-

\- Deberíamos vernos, hace seis meses que los viste por última vez, a mí al menos me dieron la orden de ir a Sina por papeleo un mes atrás, aproveché que pasábamos por el distrito Yalkell y saludé a la familia.-

\- Tienes razón… los extraño…-

\- Ellos aún no saben que fuiste a tu primera expedición.-

\- Es mejor que se enteren luego, mamá habría estado preocupada y papá con ganas de matarme.-

\- Y Ángela…-

\- Ángela tiene mejores cosas de que preocuparse.-

\- Meg, ella sí se preocupa por ti aunque actúe como que no.-

\- ¿Crees que nos dejarán ver a papá?- preguntó entonces, cambiando de tema. No se llevaba muy bien con su hermana mayor, aunque sabía que estaría algo preocupada.

\- Seguramente él pedirá vernos, no le niegan nada.-

\- Es verdad…-

\- Bien, deberíamos cambiarnos y lavar estos uniformes, estás inmunda.-

\- Gracias Vince, también te quiero.-

\- Ni lo digas.-

El mayor sabía que Megan al fin había visto la peor parte de la guerra, pero aun así permanecía calmada… Sin embargo no era para ser o parecer valiente, ella simplemente agradecía que seguía con vida, luego de haber visto tantas cosas horribles trataba de concentrarse en que al menos había servido para algo. Esas imágenes no abandonarían su mente, pero no se dejaría ahogar en ellas, no podría permitírselo.

Tenía buenas noticias al menos, dentro de unos días podrían ver a sus padres, no podía esperar por ello.


	5. Cambios repentinos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todos!   
> Aquí Holic trayendo un nuevo capítulo de este delirio extraño y bien, se vienen los primeros giros inesperados de la historia y un par de cosas van a cambiar para un par de personajes! Espero les guste claro. Fue una semana linda para mí, en especial con esto del Halloween y quería festejarlo publicando otro pedacito de esta historia loca. Aquí va a aparecer un nuevo personaje que personalmente me encanta <3, no sé como que en mi cabeza las cosas se ponen medio raras y me es imposible mantener a los personajes quietos.  
> Bueno, a las personas que comenzaron a leer esta historia recientemente MUCHAS GRACIAS por el enorme apoyo, la verdad me hacen muy feliz, y nada, espero que les guste, como ya lo dije.

Todos los heridos habían sido tratados, las bajas no habían sido tantas como se esperaba y eso era un alivio para el pelotón, sin embargo varias vidas habían sido sacrificadas. La noche siguiente al regreso de la Legión de Reconocimiento, se había organizado una pequeña reunión. No les había hecho falta la autorización de los superiores ya que era bastante normal que ese tipo de cosas se hicieran en el ejército. Habían llamado a Megan para que asistiera como a todos los demás y, aunque de verdad prefería quedarse descansando en cama, no tuvo más opción que presentarse, todos irían después de todo y por más que no quisiera en verdad hablar con nadie, Vincent la había convencido.

El punto de encuentro sería el centro de las cabañas, todos ya se encontraban allí pasada la media noche y una enorme fogata iluminaba cálidamente los rostros de todos. Por un momento Kähler quiso regresar a su cabaña, lo que sucedería esa noche no sería nada bueno, al menos nada que le ayudase. Todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, había botellas por doquier y a pesar de que no eran lo suficientemente mayores para ese tipo de cosas, ya les importaba poco y a algunos mucho menos si estaban consientes al día siguiente. Vincent sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles en las expediciones, pero al menos no estaban tan mal como hacía cien años.

Megan dio unos pasos y se acercó a todos, quienes de un momento a otro quedaron completamente en silencio al verla, después de todo no se relacionaba mucho con sus compañeros. Ella no había sentido que había hecho la gran cosa, pero hasta donde pudo, en la misión había tratado de poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de heridos y aun así arreglárselas para tratar de matar a los titanes que se acercaban a las carretas junto a un grupo de apoyo. Se sintió inevitablemente incómoda. Todas las personas con las que había entrenado todo ese tiempo estaban con ella ahora, personas con las que ni siquiera había hablado aún a menos que de un trabajo grupal se tratara… detestaba que la atención recayera en ella, aún si era por unos cuantos segundos. Miró hacia el suelo y siguió a su hermano, quien había hallado un lugar vacío para sentarse, todavía estaba avergonzada.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido Kähler.- Volteó y se encontró con un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, recogido en una pequeña coleta y ojos avellana, apenas podía verse el color de sus irises en la oscuridad, su piel se veía ligeramente bronceada, no parecía que aquel fuese su color natural, pero pasar tantas horas de entrenamiento a plena luz del sol modificaba un poco el tono de quienes eran algo sensibles.

\- No es problema.- murmuró a media voz. Aquel chico había estado en su generación de egresados y si mal no recordaba también había logrado entrar al ranking de los diez mejores… era el otro recluta que había decidido entrar en la Infantería de Reconstrucción como ella. Él le sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro antes de dirigirse al centro del lugar, cerca de la hoguera que iluminaba tenuemente las caras de los recién llegados. Llevaba una botella en su diestra a la cual le dio un sorbo antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- ¡Ahora que estamos todos los de la generación  848 y 849, podemos comenzar! Nos hemos reunido aquí por el recuerdo de nuestros compañeros, aquellos que nos acompañaron en los años de duro entrenamiento y ofrecieron sus vidas en la misión de ayer.- La morena apenas levantó la vista al oír esas palabras, Vince simplemente le paso un brazo sobre los hombros.- Parte de quienes están aquí ahora le deben su vida a los superiores que lucharon cuando nos hirieron...- sentía que las personas de su generación la observaban por el hecho de que nadie pensaba que ella estaría en la reunión… no supo hacia dónde mirar o huir, en serio le incomodaba ese tipo de cosas, en toda su carrera había puesto empeño en apartarse, sabía bien que todos allí la tachaban de engreída y fría.- Brindemos por los que sobrevivieron y porque quienes cayeron descansen en paz.-

\- Meg…-

\- Estoy bien Vince.- él se encogió de hombros y le alcanzó una botella.

\- No debería…-

\- Vamos bebe un poco, te lo autorizo.- Puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y la castaña no pudo hacer más que aceptar mientras todos brindaban. Megan vio de reojo como el chico que acababa de hablar se acercaba hacia ellos, por lo cual apartó la botella de sus labios.

\- Me recuerdas ¿Verdad? Soy Clyde Pells.- Dijo de pronto, sentándose al lado de ella. Megan terminó de pasar el trago de la amarga bebida y volteó hacia él asintiendo… ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Seguramente había estado con todas las chicas de su escuadrón y ni hablar de esa vez que intentó que ella cayera en una de sus trampas... no había funcionado claro.

\- No es muy difícil olvidarte.- Dijo con un tono que rayaba entre el sarcasmo y la honestidad, cosa que pareció poner una sonrisa en los labios del recién llegado.- Él es mi hermano mayor, Vincent.- Dijo ella señalando al moreno y Clyde le estiró su diestra para saludarlo.

\- No eres de nuestra generación por lo que veo.-

\- Soy de la anterior, respondió Vincent estrechando la mano del otro.

Los ojos de la chica se pasearon por todo el lugar mientras tanto… veía a varios llorando, bebiendo como si estuviesen acostumbrados a ello, algunos con la mirada perdida en la nada. Se quedó mirando a uno de sus compañeros que no podía dejar de llorar desde que habían regresado de la misión, él había perdido a alguien que amaba, una de las reclutas que siempre solía acompañarlo. Quería cubrirse los oídos y dejar de escucharlo, era horrible, sus sollozos eran demasiado persistentes, en nada ayudaban los demás haciendo promesas de venganza que quizá no se cumplirían.

\- ¿En qué piensas Kähler?- Clyde se había inclinado un poco hacia ella, como tratando de descifrar su expresión, Vincent se concentró en terminar su cerveza y continuar mirando la fogata.

\- No quieres saber.-

\- Vamos… estamos aquí para dejar salir las cosas.- Ella lo miró por un momento, notando que quizá tratar de evadirlo, sería completamente en vano. Dio un pequeño suspiro.

\- Pensaba que no tenemos ni debemos darnos la oportunidad de sentir y sin embargo lo hacemos... en un lugar como este deberíamos tener prohibido amar, sólo complica las cosas.- murmuró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Es simple, perder a alguien aquí es cosa de todos los días, pero aun así no nos ahorramos la molestia de llorar a los caídos. Tampoco nos acostumbramos a la derrota y continuamos con la lucha. ¿Pelear? ¿Para qué? No lo hacemos ni siquiera para ganar... al menos yo no lo hago.- ella se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en que estaba diciendo cosas verdaderamente horribles, el pequeño empujón que recibió del codo de su hermano mayor le decía que estaba siendo insensible de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-  Había visto la expresión ahora un poco más seria en el chico de cabellos oscuros, no entendía… generalmente los que estaban allí creían que podrían llegar a un cambio, por una vez tratar de que la humanidad de a poco se levante de la enorme caída que había sufrido.

\- Sólo quiero ser útil, no me importa cómo.- contestó sin pensarlo dos veces y sonaba crudo, pero no había otra forma de decirlo.

\- ¿Y aquellos que dejaste atrás? ¿Valió la pena para ti abandonar todo para unirte a un lugar que ni siquiera encaja con tus ideales?- Trataba de comprenderla aunque quizá le era un poco difícil, quizá le había dolido un poco lo que acababa de oír, eran casi como las palabras de alguien sin muchas esperanzas, por lo menos así se veía a pesar de no ser el caso. Ella sí las tenía, no las elevaba demasiado, eso sí.

\- Ellos están bastante bien sin mí. No es necesario que esto encaje con mis ideales, sólo tiene que satisfacer mi deseo, y deseo servir para algo.- él asintió y bajó la mirada. - Siento haber dicho eso…- dijo algo cohibida ahora.

\- Era sólo lo que pensabas, no hay nada de malo en ello.-

No había hablado así con ningún miembro de su pelotón, pero por alguna razón no le incomodaba responderle a ese chico, quizá porque decía las cosas sin miramientos y le agradaba la gente así. Mientras tanto uno de los soldados se acercó a Vincent, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar con él, parecían conocerse.

\- Te preguntaría qué te hizo ser de esta forma, pero no estoy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.-

\- No es como si fuese un pasado trágico.-

\- Adivinaré, vienes de Rose.- Megan sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿María quizá? Sería capaz de matarte si me dices que vienes de Sina.- La sonrisa de la morena apenas creció y miró hacia un costado.- Eres algo idiota ¿Verdad?-

\- Me lo han dicho…-

\- Quiero suponer que tu hermano es la única familia que tienes.-

\- Pues no, vengo de una familia de comerciantes de Yalkell, mi hermano se unió al ejército antes del primer ataque en María y yo, siempre quise unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y de poder, seguir los pasos de mi padre.-

\- Te diría que estás loca por unirte a esta división pero después de todo yo también lo hice. Podríamos estar en la Policía Militar en este momento.-

\- De verdad no es lo mío…-

\- Lo nuestro es arriesgar el pellejo, te entiendo. ¿Tu padre sigue…?- Era una pregunta delicada, pero quería saberlo, después de la catástrofe que habían ocasionado los titanes y, si su padre se encontraba en la Legión, era probable que haya muerto en combate.

\- Se retiró.-

\- Oh… ¿Retirado?-

\- En la primera pelea en María se lesionó de gravedad y tuvo que retirarse, está con mi madre y mi hermana ahora.-

\- Ya veo.-

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?- el chico sonrió ante la pregunta y bebió un trago de cerveza, Megan había volteado hacia él, odiaba no mirar a las personas cuando hablaban con ella.

\- Pues… no sé por dónde empezar.- Respondió de forma honesta Clyde.- Veamos… Vengo de Utopía, distrito de Rose, y solía vivir allí con mis padres y mi hermano mayor, él también está en la milicia, sólo que se encuentra en la Policía Militar… el muy cobarde…- Dijo lo último con un tono de amargura tiñendo cada sílaba, casi con el mismo tono que utilizó Megan para criticar a quienes habían decidido entrar en la Policía Militar.

\- Entiendo… ¿Estás en contacto con tus padres? Yo… les escribo a los míos de vez en cuando.-

\- Hago lo mismo, aunque… Mi padre formaba parte de una organización cuyo objetivo era realizar un golpe de estado.-

\- ¿De veras? Me sorprende que no lo hayan…-

\- ¿Ejecutado? A él y a todos sus seguidores.-

\- Lo siento, me adelanté…- Él se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta de la chica.

\- Me adelanté al pensar que tu padre había muerto, ¿Estamos a mano supongo?-

\- Es extraño decirlo así… Lo siento, continúa…- Tenía que aceptar que estaba un tanto incómoda por haber hablado antes de tiempo, pero Clyde continuaba actuando de una forma tan normal que apaciguaba sus ganas de darse un golpe a sí misma. Al menos estaba distraída, al menos los llantos habían cesado.

\- Bien, no hay mucho más qué decir de mí, sólo que, al contrario de ti chica pesimista, creo en un cambio.- La morena rodó los ojos y bebió un pequeño trago de su cerveza.

\- No es que no crea en un cambio… es sólo que, de caer, no me gustaría hacerlo de un lugar muy alto.-

\- Tiene sentido…-

 

 

* * *

 

 

Si bien las bajas no habían sido tan drásticas como en otras ocasiones, el gobierno de las murallas estaba tomando bastantes determinaciones con respecto al ejército, determinaciones que involucraban directamente a todos los enlistados a la policía militar. Se habían corrido ya demasiados rumores y hasta habían salido a la luz varios casos de abuso de poder y corrupción, casos que a veces afectaban al patrimonio del estado en gran forma. El rey no estaba dispuesto a continuar intentando corregir y enmendar los errores de los enlistados, no emprendería en poner en contra a humanos contra humanos, no tenía sentido, y estaba demasiado ocupado con sus frivolidades como para atender más y más problemas. En lugar de poner en conflicto a más personas entre sí encontró una solución más provechosa y menos problemática para él.

En unas semanas se dictó la ley que anunciaba serían sorteadas personas de la Policía Militar para que entrasen como refuerzo en la Legión de Reconocimiento, bajo la explicación de que era necesario más personal en las tropas, personas que ya tuvieran habilidades militares listas para ser pulidas. Eran puras patrañas.

El anuncio se puso en vigencia lo antes posible y a una de las primeras personas a quien le había llegado la noticia era a la Mayor Aigner, que no podía creer lo que leía. Sólo esperaba que su número no fuese seleccionado, aunque no había de qué preocuparse, después de todo ella era una superior allí.

Las formaciones del día se llevarían a cabo a media mañana esta vez, luego de los preparativos para realizar el sorteo, Aigner se encargaría de tener a mano los documentos concernientes a cada persona que fuese elegida. No se sentía nerviosa, era normal que el rey tomase ese tipo de decisiones idiotas, no podía evitarse. Caminó con los dos enormes biblioratos de su brigada y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban frente a ella y otros líderes.

\- Se dará comienzo al anuncio de los resultados del sorteo, por favor permanezcan atentos.- Grace rodó los ojos y luego observó a los soldados, parecían querer huir de allí y rezar por que no salieran en la selección.- ¡Atención!-

\- Los siguientes números entraron en la Legión de Reconocimiento.- Dijo un sargento acercándose con una larga lista.- 234, 345, 654, 342, 768, 864, 236, 765…- Ella se quedó mirando a la nada, casi sin escuchar lo que el Sargento decía, se puso a pensar en qué demonios estarían haciendo los de la Legión de Reconocimiento en ese momento, seguramente entrenando o atendiendo heridos, colgándose en los árboles con sus EMT… agradecía no estar ahí, ya que nunca había sido muy buena manejando esas cosas. Sólo se había esforzado para estar entre los diez mejores y así poder entrar en donde estaba ahora, pero ni bien le entregaron su arma, olvidó por completo cómo se usaban.

\- 567, 988, 444, 179, 233, 757…- La rubia volteó de golpe al oír ese número setecientos cincuenta y siete… frunció el ceño y codeó a otro Mayor que se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Acaso dijo setecientos cincuenta y siete?-

\- Eso oí ¿Es tuyo?- _Maldita sea._

* * *

 

 

Al finalizar el anuncio de los sorteados, Aigner se había acercado nuevamente a las listas para verificar lo que había oído y asegurarse de que no estaba loca. Buscó rápidamente la cifra y en cuestión de segundo la encontró, justo en medio de todos los demás reclutas que tendrían que incorporarse a las tropas de reconocimiento. No se quedó para entregar sus documentos, no era necesario de todas formas, lo único que quería hacer era estar por un momento en su cuarto y a solas, pensando en qué demonios haría. La estridente trompeta la distrajo mientras se alejaba, seguramente les darían un tiempo a los soldados para que recogiesen sus cosas e hicieran una nueva formación que los llevaría a los Pabellones de la Legión.

¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso? Es decir, no era posible que hayan cambiado de tropa a una soldado con su cargo. No lo concebía. Había entrenado por años, incluso se las había arreglado para aprender a usar esa porquería de Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales para poder elegir su puesto y estar donde estaba ahora, se había esforzado y ahora por una estupidez de la autoridad máxima estaba perdiendo todos sus años de esfuerzo. Apuró el paso y se metió luego en su habitación, sin siquiera pensar en comenzar a empacar sus cosas, no se iría, se negaba a hacerlo, hablaría con quien fuera pero no podía permitir que le arrebatasen su cargo de un segundo a otro de esa manera.

Puso las manos en su rostro y se dejó caer sentaba en la cama, dejando escapar un bufido y con ganas de patear cualquier cosa que tuviese a su alrededor, aunque después pensando en que si rompía algo, empeorarían las cosas aún más.- Mierda…- Se descubrió los ojos un poco y pudo ver frente a ella la silla en la que colgaba la capa de su hermano.

_“- ¡Hey! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Pude entrar en las Tropas de Reconocimiento!-“_

\- Tú querías esto… yo no.- Se quedó por unos minutos observando la insignia de la capa, esas alas cruzadas que para ella representaban cualquier cosa menos libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de feels para terminar el capi, los reviews y kudos son muy agradecidos!!! <3  
> Saludos a Sasuki por si lee esto xD


End file.
